808 at 10
by mel7190
Summary: A secret affair from Joe's past threatens his future with Stephanie. Cupcake all the way from Joe's POV! Warning to Babes - I'm no fan of Ranger and it shows here.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Just for fun! I own nothing.

Special Thanks to Jackie for editing!

**808 at 10**

Chapter 1

I probably should have seen this coming. I mean, my life has never been simple. Weird things just happen to me…always have. I'm sure it's my own fault, but I tell myself that at least my life isn't boring.

Things have been going great! Steph is still working for Vinnie, but agreed to get more training and to stay away from the high-risk FTAs. She also agreed to stay away from Ranger. We finally had a long talk about the rumors of kisses, touches and visits to a certain man-in-black's apartment and Steph acknowledged that she had feelings for him and that she'd allowed him to come between us. Thankfully, she also acknowledged that she wanted her future to be with me and she was willing to cut her ties to Manoso and give me…no, US a real chance. My Cupcake (and Rex) moved in shortly thereafter, we had been together (with no off-again) for over a year and engaged for 3 months. I feel like my life is finally making sense. Stupid me. I should have smelled the shit about to hit the fan.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli?" asked the nicely dressed man in the doorway of my office.

"That's me." I answered with a dumb smile on my face. (Little did I know…)

"You're served." He replied with a smirk, handing me a subpoena.

I looked down at the legal document in my hands and I could feel the blood draining from my face at the sight of her name. "Violet Marie DeFranco" Damn! I knew instantly that I was screwed!

I drove my SUV in a daze barely able to think straight. I'd paged Vy with our code – "808 at 10" and knew she'd be waiting for me at the hotel. It had been years since we'd met like this, but neither of us had ever said no. At least, not until I broke things off to pursue the woman I loved.

I drove to the halfway point between Trenton and Newark (where Vy lived) to the hotel where we always met and to the room where we'd spent virtually every minute of our relationship. I opened the door to room 808 and locked eyes with the first woman I ever really loved even if I had never said the words. She was as stunning as ever with long, dark hair, big green eyes and the longest legs I'd ever seen. My heart was beating fast as I realized the effect this beautiful woman still had on me and in an instant we were locked in a passionate kiss that flooded my mind with memories of all the time we'd spent here in each other's arms. Reality hit me hard then and I pulled away.

"Joe." She said on a sigh with her eyes shining brightly. "I've missed you." She paused for a moment and took a step back to look me over. "You look great!"

"You're as beautiful as ever, Vy." I replied, still not thinking clearly being this close to her.

She smiled at me coolly and licked her full lips. Then she took a step closer to me and I put up my hands.

"Violet," I began, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I'm not here for…well,…" I felt like an idiot. Did she really believe we could pick up where we left off? She still wanted me after all this time?

"I'm getting divorced, Joe. I'm finally leaving John and I thought…"

"Vy, I'm engaged to Stephanie. I…I love _her_."

,

I saw the flicker of pain cross Violet's face at my words. Shit. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had, but I needed to get it all out so I continued.

"I know about your divorce, Vy, because I just got a subpoena to testify…for your husband." I told her.

Violet looked shocked. "Wh…What are you talking about?" She asked.

Just then my cell phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID – Stephanie. Shit. I'm not ready to talk to her yet. Vy and I locked eyes again and I could see that she was near tears. I closed the distance between us, led her to a chair and we sat down together. Violet read thru the subpoena while I sat with my elbows on my knees, looking down at my hands.

Finally, Violet looked up. "I can't believe it." She said, "I mean, nobody knew about us, Joe. Nobody."

"I know." I said softly and the silence stretched between us and then finally I asked, "So, what now?"

"I don't know." She murmured. "Let me make a few calls and then I'll figure this out." She stood then seeming to pull herself together. "I'll call you, Joe." She said meeting my eyes and then heading towards the door. Just before she walked out, she turned back towards me and said, "And Joe,…"

"Yeah, Vy?"

"I'm really sorry you're getting dragged into this."

I drove back to Trenton still in a fog of confusion. How did anyone know about my affair with Violet? We'd been so careful! We parked offsite, came separately and were never seen in public together. Plus it had been literally years since we'd been together so why was it being brought up now? Was this just about her divorce or was it something else? Did her husband suspect all those years ago? The cop in me was trying to sort it all out. It just wasn't making sense.

I thought back to the beginning. Let's see, it was a little more than 4 years before I was accused of murder. I had been working undercover on a huge case in Newark and we'd finally made the bust. I started working with Violet DeFranco, a beautiful, young Assistant DA who seemed to hate my guts. Every time we were in a room together, it would end up in a screaming fight. I thought she was an obsessive control freak and she thought I was an arrogant cop and a giant pain in her ass.

That was until the night we found ourselves all alone in her office going over my testimony for the hundredth time. I was tired and hungry, but she just wouldn't let up so naturally we started screaming at each other again. She walked up and got in my face with her green eyes glaring and her fists clenched. I should have been angry, too, but when she got close to me the attraction crackled like electricity between us and the next thing I knew, her hands were in my hair and mine were on her back and our mouths were locked in a passionate kiss. I picked her up and put her on the desk. She pulled me between her legs and I pulled off her jacket while kissing her again. Our hands and mouths were everywhere, grasping, pulling, licking and clawing. We were out of control and completely swept away by our passion. I laid her back, pulled off her panties and began to taste her while my hands reached up to unbutton her blouse. She was fisting my hair in her hands and moaning. I felt her start to shake so I licked and sucked until her screams subsided and then I stood up and pulled her mouth back up to mine. I grabbed a condom from my wallet and entered her with a hard thrust. She screamed out my name as another orgasm hit her at that moment. It was all I could do to keep my control as this beautiful woman lost her's over and over again. I finally let go of myself and came hard inside of her.

I thought that would be the end of it, but neither of us could deny the sexual tension between us as we continued to work the case. After I testified, she slipped me a small note that said, "Hampton Inn, 808 at 10". And that became our routine. Sometimes it was a few days and sometimes a week or more, but eventually I'd get the page, "808 at 10" and we'd meet at that same hotel, have amazing, mind-blowing sex and then go back to our separate lives. I knew she was married. If the 3-karat diamond on her finger hadn't given it away, she and her husband's high profile lifestyle would have. He was a major player in a big law firm in Newark and she was the rising star of the DA's office. They were a power couple and the envy of everyone it seemed. But I just couldn't stop seeing her.

After a few months, the passion that never seems to dissipate was joined with something else. Love? Maybe, but definitely affection and some sort of bond was growing between us. She was beautiful, smart and feisty – everything I wanted in a woman, but I knew she would never be mine. I couldn't admit, even to myself, how much I cared about her. I knew I was just setting myself up for pain. She'd made it clear that she loved her husband, John, and had no intention of leaving him. She'd also made it clear that she loved me, too, and wanted to keep our secret affair going. I didn't mind really. I didn't think I was cut out for marriage and at first it seemed like the perfect situation. I dated other woman, but none of them measured up to Vy and our meetings continued. Like I said, neither of us ever said no. And we went on like that for the next 4 years until I went FTA and Stephanie Plum came back into my life.

I'd always had a thing for Stephanie even as a kid. Like Violet, she was beautiful, smart and feisty. She always had this gleam in her eye like she was ready to try anything. She was ready to fly! I guess you could say I had a crush on her when we were younger, but I was trouble and I knew there was no way her parents would let her get anywhere near me. Especially after her mom found out about our game of choo-choo! But that didn't stop me from coming to see her a few days before I left for the Navy. I swear I just went in to say, "Goodbye." Okay, maybe I'd hoped for a kiss or something, but I never expected her to give herself to me. We were both overcome with passion though and like the stupid, selfish kid I was, I took her virginity and then wrote all about it on walls all over town.

After Stephanie helped me clear my name, I sent out the message, "808 at 10" and Violet met me, of course. She was so excited to see me and happy that I was safe and free. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but I broke up with her that night. I told her that a woman had come back into my life that I thought might be my future. I told her that I wanted more out of life than trysts at an out of the way hotel with a woman I could never really have. She cried that night, but told me she understood and then she told me goodbye.

My cell phone rang again. I took a deep breath and said, "Hi Cupcake!" hoping I sounded normal.

"Hi, Joe!" Steph replied. "Will you be home soon? I ordered a pizza and the Rangers game starts in 20 minutes."

"I'll be home in about 30 minutes." I said, "Save me some pizza, okay Cupcake?"

She laughed and replied, "I'll try, but hurry!" and disconnected.

Home. Home and Stephanie. It was all I ever wanted and now my poor decisions from the past were threatening it all.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters and this is just for fun!

And again, A Special Thanks to Jackie for editing!

**808 at 10**

Chapter 2

I pulled into my driveway and took a deep breath. I still didn't know what I was going to tell Stephanie. It's not like I cheated on her with Violet because I didn't. But, I did have an affair for years with a married woman and it seemed like it was about to become public knowledge. Shit. I took another deep breath and decided to wait until I heard from Vy to tell Stephanie anything. I knew I would have to come clean, but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt my Cupcake. After all we'd been thru, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.

I walked into the house and was greeted by a very enthusiastic, Bob and then an equally enthusiastic Stephanie.

"Hi Cupcake." I said softly when we broke from a bone-melting kiss.

"Hi Joe." She said. "Come on! The game is on!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down with excitement. I smiled and felt good for the first time since that damn subpoena. Steph looked adorable in her Ranger's jersey and my sweatpants. She had her beautiful curls pulled up in a little ponytail and wasn't wearing any makeup.

We sat on the couch, shared our pizza with Bob and Rex and watched the Rangers kick ass! It feels great. It feels right. It feels like home. But I could still feel the weight of my secret at the back of my mind no matter how hard I tried to shut it out.

My cell rang and the caller ID told me it was Violet. "I have to take this." I mumbled and walked back to the kitchen hoping I didn't sound as guilty as I felt. I walked out on the back porch to get some privacy and felt a bit of relief when Steph's cell rang. Maybe it will keep her occupied so she doesn't get too curious about what I'm up to. Shit. I hate this.

"Joe," Violet began and then there was a long pause and I knew it was bad. "There's a video."

"What?" I practically screamed, "A video of what, Vy?"

"A video of us, Joe. I spoke to my lawyer and he says that John has a video of you and I…having sex in the hotel." Violet said and I could tell she was crying.

"Who? Wha? How?" I stumbled on my words trying to get my mind around the hell that was quickly becoming my life right now. I took a deep breath and was finally able to continue. "Violet, how could there be a video? Noone even knew we were together and we were careful. Careful! And a video…I mean someone would have had to know where we were going and set it up before we even got there. What is this, Vy? How did this happen?"

"I don't know." She said quietly, "I'm so sorry, Joe."

I gathered my composure and said, "Violet, I hate to ask, but this isn't making any sense to me…Did you tape us, Vy? Did you set me up or something?"

"No!" she shouted, "Why in the HELL would I do that, Joe?"

"I don't know, Vy. Maybe to get me back in your life or to hurt me for leaving you in the first place."

"Things aren't always about you, Joe." She replied coldly, "This isn't exactly good for me in case you didn't know it." I heard a soft sob and felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry, Vy. I just don't get it. Why now? Where did this thing come from? Did John suspect something back then?"

"Honestly Joe, John didn't care if I was nailing someone else back then. He had the secretary pool and the new young lawyers at his office to have sex with. I was his power trophy wife and nothing more. My lawyer says that someone approached John last week and said they had dirt on me and would sell it for a good price."

My head was spinning and I had no idea what to think of that. Had someone been following Violet around? Why?

"Joe, there's more." Violet said.

Oh God. "More?"

"Someone put the tape on the internet, Joe. Everyone is going to know. _Everyone_, Joe." She managed to get out before the sobs overtook her again.

I sat on my back porch for a few minutes after disconnecting from Violet. Why was this happening? I was trying, dammit! I was trying to be a better man so why in God's name was it all falling down around me? And what was I going to tell Stephanie?

I gathered my courage and walked back into the house. I have to tell Stephanie about Violet and it wasn't going to be easy. As I stepped thru the door, I saw Steph's face and knew that I was already too late. Her beautiful blue eyes were pooled with tears and her face was a mask of shock, hurt and anger. Shit.

"Cupcake," I began, but she cut me off.

"Who is she, Joe? Who is this woman you're fucking in some video that's all over Trenton?" she chocked out between sobs.

Damn. I hate it when she cries. Even worse when it's my fault. I tried to take her in my arms, but she pulled away from me still waiting for an answer. I sighed and said, "Let's sit down, Steph. It's kind of a long story."

We sat at the little table in my kitchen and I explained to Stephanie about my affair with Violet. She sat quietly listening to me and I wished I knew what she was thinking. Finally I said, "And I broke it off when you came back into my life. I told her that I thought you were my future. And I know I was right, Cupcake." I reached across the table and took her hand. Her eyes met mine. "I love you, Stephanie and that shit was all in the past. It was all a mistake and I wish more than anything that it had stayed in the past."

Steph finally broke eye contact and I waited, barely able to breath, to see how she would react to this revelation from my past. When she finally looked up, her face was masked, showing no emotion and when she spoke, her voice was cold, "Joe, you had an affair with a married woman for YEARS. You have no respect for marriage and I don't see how I can commit myself to someone like that." With that, she slipped off her engagement ring and set it on the table. My heart was heavy in my chest and my mind was replaying what she said over and over.

"Stephanie!" I said, hoping the desperation I was feeling wasn't obvious, "Cupcake, I love you. I respect you and I would NEVER cheat on you." She got up from the table and headed for the door as I spoke. "Steph, please" Shit, I was practically begging now, "I'm not the same person I was then. I know I fucked up, but it's in the past." She turned and faced me with that horrible look – cold and hard.

"I can't do this, Joe. I…I need time to think." And she turned and walked out the door.

I spent a sleepless night in our bed alone wishing things had gone differently, that I'd made better choices in my life and wondering where my Cupcake had gone. 5 AM came early and I pulled myself together to head into work. I had 2 cups of coffee and felt almost human. I put Bob out, fed him and have him a hug goodbye. "She'll be back, boy." I reassured him….or maybe I was trying to reassure myself.

I got to my office and some joker had covered my title "Detective" with a new one "Porn Star". Great! I normally can take the joking around from the other cops, but my night without Stephanie had put me in a shitty mood. I tore down the sign, walked into my office and shut the door. Maybe if I concentrate on work, the day will go by quickly and I can go find Stephanie. I need her to forgive me. I need to know that we're going to be okay. Shit. I thought we were past all this.

My cell phone rang and the caller ID said it was my mother. Shit again. I could ignore her for a little while, but if I don't answer her she'll eventually track me down and the embarrassment will be even worse.

"Hi Ma!" I said trying to sound happy and praying she hadn't heard.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli!" she shouted. God hates me. "Did you make some sort of sex tape? With a married woman? I thought I raised you better than that, but clearly I'm mistaken. Just like your father." She spit out and started to cry. Shoot me now. My third crying woman in less than 24 hours.

"Ma," I began gently, "I didn't make any tape, but I was involved with someone I shouldn't have been years ago. I'm not proud of it."

"Does Stephanie know? Oh dear, she MUST have heard." More crying.

"I told her everything, Ma. I wasn't with Steph when this happened, but of course she's not happy about it."

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph! Where did I go wrong?"

There was a knock on my office door and I took the opportunity to end the call. "Come in." I said trying to calm my shattered nerves. Carl Costanza gave me a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he entered. "What's new, Joe?" he asked.

"What do you need, Carl?" I said not bothering to keep the irritation out of my voice. I was in no mood for his crap right now.

"Sorry, Joe." He said with concern in his voice. "I ran into Steph earlier."

I sighed. "Yeah? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She wasn't wearing her ring."

"Yeah." I said again, feeling glum, "She's upset and needs some time." At least I hope that's all it is.

"I'm sure it will blow over." Carl replied looking me in the eyes. "You two really have a good thing together. Let me know if there's anything I can do." He said and got up to leave.

"I will, Carl. Thanks." I said.

The day dragged by as I tried to catch up on my paperwork. I decided to hide out in my office since every time I left it, the room I entered would get quiet the minute I walked in. Great! I was the hot topic in Trenton yet again. I should be used to it by now.

I finally finished up my expense reports around 5:45 and headed out. I had called Stephanie a few times during the day, but she didn't answer or return my calls. Shit!

I decided to go by the Plums' house to see if she was coming for dinner. Maybe she'd come home with me after and we could straighten this whole thing out. I hated the idea of going home to an empty house. I hated even more the idea of another night without Stephanie so I was more than willing to face her family.

I cruised by our house first, but she wasn't there so I headed to the Plums. Steph's car wasn't out front, but Mrs. Plum was in the doorway. I took a deep breath. Time to face the music.

"Hello, Mrs. Plum." I said feeling like the idiot she probably believes me to be. Why did I insist on living to the low expectations of me?

"Joseph." She said without a smile. Uh oh. "Stephanie is not here."

I felt like a five-year-old who needed to confess to breaking her window or something. What is it about mothers that they can make you feel like that?

"I was hoping…" I said lamely.

"Well, it's dinner time so come in and take your place at the table." She said sternly as she headed for the dinning room.

Steph's dad, Frank walked up, took one look at me and shook his head with a smile on his face. I didn't quite catch what he said, but I think it was, "Come to face the firing squad, huh?" The guy cracked me up, but I couldn't even muster up a smile at that one.

I sat down at the table and realized the reality of Frank's comment. He wouldn't say a thing, but I would have to face Mrs. Plum and Grandma Mazur's questions. I decided to try to concentrate on my food. Works for Frank! But then, Frank isn't up shit creek without a paddle.

"So Joseph," Grandma Mazur began.

Here it comes.

"I saw your porno on the internet. Boy! That's even better than they have at the Treasure Trove!" I started to choke on my meatloaf as Mrs. Plum crossed herself. Frank stopped eating long enough to get up and give me a blow between the shoulder blades to dislodge my dinner from my throat.

"Thanks." I managed to say.

Grandma continued, "You should see it, Helen! The boy has skills. I'll tell you, Joe, Stephanie is one lucky girl to have a stud like you. I mean, my husband was okay, but…"

"SHUT-UP, MOTHER!" shouted Mrs. Plum. I looked down at my plate wondering why had I thought I could handle this. "Now Joseph, where is Stephanie?"

I looked up to meet her eyes. "She…She wasn't here last night?" I asked.

"No."

Oh God…she wouldn't. "I….I don't know where she is and she isn't returning my calls." I said. My mind was racing and I had a pretty good idea where Stephanie had gone. I could feel my blood pressure rising and I tried hard to keep myself under control. As it was, all I wanted to do was hit something. I counted to 10, then 20, then 50 and finally felt like I had myself together enough to continue.

"Mrs. Plum," I began, "I know I made some very bad choices years ago. I got involved with a married woman. I didn't think about anything but myself. But that all ended when Stephanie came back into my life. I'm better than that. I know it and Stephanie," I paused for a moment trying to control my emotions, "Stephanie means the world to me."

Mrs. Plum looked like she was trying to figure out if I was sincere. She must have decided I was because the next thing she said was, "Well, dinner is getting cold. " and we all ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

When we were done, I thanked Mrs. Plum, asking her to ask Stephanie to please call me if she turned up and said my goodbyes. As I was walking out the door, Grandma Mazur grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" she asked, "You got anymore pornos on the net? That was some of the best I've ever seen!"

I gave her a small smile and said, "No, that video represents the beginning and end of my porn career, I'm afraid."

She sighed, "Oh well. And don't worry, Joe, Stephanie will come back to you. You two belong together. Besides, after seeing how good you are on the video, the girl would be a damn fool to let you get away."

I chuckled to myself as I walked to the car. Steph's family was always an adventure!

Now what? Home to my empty house? I tried Steph again and left my 30th message. Dammit, Steph! Are you with HIM again? I decided I couldn't face the night in my empty house sober so I stopped for a 12 pack and headed for home.

I greeted Bob and put him out for a minute. Then I poured half a bottle of beer in his bowl, downed the rest myself and started on beer #2. I was feeling a little better by the time I picked up beer #6 when there was a knock at the door.

Hmmmm….Now who could that be? I thought in my drunken haze. With my luck lately, it's probably a serial killer.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters and this is just for fun!

**808 at 10**

Chapter 3

Please be Stephanie! Please be Stephanie! Please be Stephanie! I prayed silently as I approached my front door. I opened the door and standing on my porch with more beers were my brothers and Mooch.

"Hi, Joe!" Anthony said, "Seen any good porn lately?" God hates me.

I smiled a little in spite of myself and the guys showed themselves into the house. I followed after them and realized that I was pretty damn drunk. Guess that's why I was able to pull off a smile!

"Did you come here just to abuse me?" I asked.

"Not _just_ for that." Mooch laughed.

Paul said, "Knicks game tonight, remember?" Oh shit. With all the drama in my life I had completely forgotten that I invited them over to watch the game. We all settled in on my couch and Anthony ordered some Pino's for delivery. I had already eaten at the Plums', but considering the amount of alcohol I'd already consumed, food didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sounds like your past is coming back to bite you in the ass," Anthony said at the first commercial break. I just nodded. He'd know about that first hand!

Now, I know what people think of the Morellis and we do have more…issues than the average male, but I can tell you that I love my brothers and Mooch. Times like now, when the chips are down and I really need people around who aren't going to just sit and judge the stupid shit I've done, I know I can count on my family. Shit, Anthony probably did something worse on the way to my house!

"Steph leave?" Paul asked. I nodded again.

"She needs time to think." I added.

"I can't believe you didn't even tell me about the married chick!" Mooch whined.

I laughed. That was Mooch. We were the same age and friends literally from birth and we didn't usually have secrets aside from police business.

I told them a bit about how things started with Violet. "I thought it was a fling at first and that it would fizzle out fast, but it never really did." I said. And that was the truth. I still loved Violet if I was really honest and I think she felt the same way, but we were very different people. I didn't see us together in any real way, but I did love her.

"Have you seen the video?" Anthony asked.

"No," I slurred, "but I was there apparently." That got chuckles. So I'm a funny drunk.

"I saw it." Paul said, "And might I add 'nicely done.'" They all laughed again. I certainly don't take any pride in this, but I'm too damn drunk to be embarrassed. Besides, like I said, these guys aren't really going to judge me. They know about fucking up in spades.

My cell rang. Stephanie. "I gotta take this." I said slurring again. I got up so fast to walk to the kitchen that I almost fell over. More laughs from the guys. Hell, at least they're happy.

"Cupcake," I said.

"Hi Joe," Steph said. God it was good to hear her voice, but I felt strange. Probably shouldn't have drunk so much because now I can hardly think straight.

"Steph, listen…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"No, Joe, you need to listen for a minute." There was a pause. "I saw part of the video. I know that you lied to me about it."

What? What is she talking about? "Cupcake"

"Why, Joe? Why did you lie to me? Why did you cheat on me with her?"

"Stephanie, I didn't." I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Joe," she said and I could hear the tears now, "you're wearing a shirt I bought you in the video when you…." She trailed off crying.

"Wh…what?" I couldn't understand it. I broke things off with Violet right after I was cleared of the murder charges. My mind was fuzzy.

"Stephanie, I know you're upset and I'm so sorry for that, but I don't remember being with Violet after…" and then all of a sudden, I _did_ remember. Shit, it was so long ago and so painful that I must have blocked it out or something. "Shit." I sighed. "Stephanie, please give me a chance to explain." I sound drunk, I thought.

Now there was anger in her voice. "No! You've lied to me enough and for the last time. I should have known you couldn't change."

"Dammit, Stephanie!" I was getting angry now. If she only knew why I had been with Violet that one time…."You're with Manoso aren't you?"

She got quiet for a minute and then said coldly, "I don't see how that's any of your concern anymore." And she hung up on me!

I threw the phone against the far wall and then threw my empty #7 as hard as I could and it shattered with a loud crash. I did some creative swearing and paced the kitchen. My brother Paul walked in and waited patiently for me to calm down.

Paul's had more than his fair share of troubles. He got kicked out of our house at 17 for getting into yet another fistfight with my father. See, Pop liked to hit, but wasn't much on getting hit back. Paul did 3 years in prison at 20 for nearly killing a guy in a bar fight. He still has trouble controlling his temper and drinks too much, but he's good to his wife and kids and somehow manages to keep a decent job. Paul was a really smart guy growing up and I'll always blame my asshole father for ruining his chances at a better life. Sure, Paul ruined some chances all by himself, but with anyone other than _our_ father, Paul's odds would have been much improved.

"What's going on?" Paul asked. I got myself another beer thinking that the best course of action right now is drinking until I pass out.

"Stephanie thinks I lied to her about Violet which I did, sort of, but not on purpose." I wondered if I was making any sense at all. Paul chuckled, but he seemed to be following what I was saying. I continued, "And she's with that Rambo-wannabe freak again." I was finding it difficult to control my anger. Now I remembered why I didn't drink like this anymore – Too many beers and I could no longer contain my Italian temper.

"What did you lie about?" Paul asked as Mooch and Tony entered the kitchen and looked over the mess.

So I told them about one of the worst nights of my life. It was after Steph had called off our engagement. I was miserable and missed her terribly. Somehow, she didn't believe I wanted to marry her, but deep down I really did. Still, she scared the shit out of me with her reckless behavior. And then there was Ranger. I could see the way he looked at her and I knew that she was attracted to him, too. I had told her there was no "us", but it was killing me. I'd spent the night with her playing Monopoly because that psycho Abruzzi was after her and then the next day she was driving one of Ranger's suspect vehicles. I couldn't sleep that night worrying about Steph so I finally decided to humble myself and try to work it out. I drove to her place in the middle of the night, thinking about what I would say to her. As soon as I pulled into her lot, I saw it – Ranger's black Mercedes. Okay, I told myself, it's probably just work. I sat there for 2 hours and it was pure hell. I thought about running his bogus vehicle thru the system. I thought about busting in and catching them in the act, but I know I had no right. So I finally left, went back to my empty house and lay awake all night thinking about Stephanie with _him_. The next morning I was more angry than sad and by noon I was so consumed with jealousy so I did something stupid. "808 at 10" and I hooked up with Violet. I felt even worse after because I knew it was wrong. I didn't want to be with Vy anymore and I was just using her to mend my pride. That must have been when the video was made and now Steph thinks I was cheating on her.

The guys were quiet for a minute and then Paul looked me over and asked, "Who do you think made this video?"

"No idea." I replied.

"Oh come on, _Detective_." Paul said, busting my balls, "Don't tell me you're too close to this situation to see the obvious."

I put my beer down thinking that maybe I should try to clear my head of this alcohol haze. Okay, I thought, what's obvious?

"Well," I began, "Vy said that someone approached her husband with the video so he didn't have anything to do with making it. But, why would someone else be following Violet?"

"Maybe it wasn't Violet who was being followed." Mooch chimed in.

I thought about that for a minute. Was someone following _me_? What was this all about?

Finally Paul continued, "Okay, let's keep it simple. Who benefits from this video being made public?"

"Violet's husband." I said.

"Yes," Paul said, "but he didn't have to make it public. He could have blackmailed her or just used it in court. Plus, he didn't have it made, remember? And you're still missing it, Joe."

I grabbed a slice of pizza hoping it would clear the fog a bit and thought while I chewed. "Okay, what am I missing?"

Paul replied, "What if this is about _you_, not Violet? Who benefits from trashing _you_, Joe?" I looked up and locked eyes with my brother and suddenly the answer was crystal clear.

"Manoso!" I growled. Suddenly the idea of shooting that little punk in the head was incredibly appealing. Sure, I'd go to prison, but right I didn't even care. I should have known he wouldn't go away so easily. Even if he didn't want Stephanie in the same way I did, Manoso was such a controlling, egomaniac that he couldn't deal with the fact that he'd lost her to me. God how I hated him! He was destroying my life and hurting Steph in the process just to get what he wanted.

I sat there for a few minutes fuming and trying to plan my next move. "I can't believe this shit!" I mumbled.

"It's women," Anthony said, "People do crazy shit for women and money."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mooch asked.

I thought about that and replied, "I'd like to shoot him in the head, but that would only feel good until they locked me up. I have to talk to Stephanie and explain…everything. And I need to get Manoso for this. He has no idea what he's up against." I was seething and drunk, but still clear-headed enough to know that it's never good to make an enemy of a cop and I would be sure to show that punk that I was not someone to be fucked with!

Suddenly, I was exhausted. I managed to make it thru the game and sober up a bit. I showed the guys out with each of them promising to do whatever I needed to help me deal with Manoso. I fell into bed and into a deep sleep before my head hit the pillow.

Stephanie was naked and flushed. She was making those cute little moans and sighs she makes when she's excited. Her eyes twinkled in the candlelight and I was overcome with her beauty. Her lips were parted and her breath was coming in short pants now. Then suddenly a man was there, "Babe, you're so beautiful." He said. Manoso entered her and began a slow rhythm and she writhed beneath him. Her moans and breathing quickened and she screamed her release.

I sat bolt upright in bed unable to breathe. The nightmare was so fresh in my mind that I thought I could still hear Steph's screaming. I put my hand over my eyes and realized I'd been crying in my sleep. Jesus! My alarm clock said 4:25, my room was dark and my head was pounding. I lay on my bed trying to get the thoughts of Stephanie with him out of my head.

The girl has got me crying now. Crying! I don't think I've cried since…yeah, I remember the last time. I was about 10 and constantly in trouble. My Pop's answer to that was to beat the hell out of me on a regular basis. I'd gotten in trouble for mouthing off in class and he'd taken his belt to my ass. Only this time, he was so trashed that he beat on my legs and back, too. I could barely walk the next day and Bobby Bucchetti gave me shit about it. So I did what came naturally to me – I punched him and earned myself a suspension. When my father got home that night he was wasted and pissed off as usual. He'd heard about my fight at the bar and immediately grabbed me by the neck and dragged me to the garage. I hurt from my lower back to my knees from the beating the day before and I'd started to shake before he even started. I bit into my lip as he hit me trying not to cry out. I knew that would just make it worse. I felt like I was on fire and tears poured out of my tightly closed eyes. After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped and I prayed it was over. Suddenly he'd grabbed me, spun me around and punched me in the face. I feel to the ground with my head swimming. With any luck, I would have passed out then, but it most certainly was not my lucky day. He grabbed me by the neck and held me against the wall telling me what a worthless, useless, mistake I was. He was in my face screaming at me. I could see the crazed look in his eyes and smell the whiskey on his breath. (To this day, I can't even stand to smell the stuff.) He told me that tears were for women and the weak and no son of his would cry like a baby. He'd make a man out of me if it killed me, he'd said. His hand on my throat was so tight that I was seeing spots and then everything went black. I woke up on the floor of our dark, dirty garage covered in blood from my nose, still half undressed and scared out of my mind. I somehow managed to pull myself together and I learned how to hide my emotions quite well after that. Steph calls it my "cop face". Little does she know that it's actually my "abused child face". Anyway, the old man would have been proud a few years later at his funeral because I didn't shed a single tear for the bastard.

I climbed out of bed realizing that sleep wasn't going to come and made some coffee. I let Bob out to do his business and then sat at my kitchen table to formulate a plan. I had 2 objectives – I had to get Stephanie back and I had to make Manoso pay for his meddling.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine and this is just for fun!

Special thanks to my editor – THANKS JACKIE!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Good, bad or ugly – all are appreciated and only help make the story better. They are also really great motivation to keep going with this story. I'm a big fan of Joe in JE's books and I find his point of view interesting. I have rough notes for several more chapters, but of course the hard part is actually writing it all out in detail. I'll try to get more posted as quickly as possible. Thanks again and please keep reviewing!

**808 at 10**

Chapter 4

I knew that there was something very shady about Rangeman, but Manoso had managed to keep clean and like myself, most cops appreciated the aide of good bounty hunters and were willing to overlook a certain amount of…shall we say irregularities. But no more. Any professional courtesy I'd been willing to give Manoso was over in light of his meddling into my life. He'd obviously targeted me to get to Steph and that I would never accept.

My biggest problem was that I was going to need a lot of help to bring him down and I wasn't sure whom I wanted to involve in an operation that could be very dangerous. Plus unlike Manoso, I wanted to stay on the right side of the law. I'm a cop and I didn't want to let him drag me into his cloud of moral relativism. My family had agreed to help me and they were tough guys, but they were also all married with kids and I didn't know if I could justify involving them in what had become a very personal vendetta. I'd have to try to stick with my friends in law enforcement and my wide array of informants except for the most sensitive issues.

I thought the easiest place to start might be with the seemingly endless supply of high-end vehicles at Manoso's disposal. They were all new, black and very expensive. I had always wondered about their origins, but it hadn't seemed important – until now. I hope that they are the key to bringing down the Man in Black.

It was Saturday so I had my afternoon free. The first thing to do was call Stephanie. Of course, I got her voicemail.

"Cupcake," I began, "Call me. We need to talk about this." I paused trying to figure out what to say to her, "I love you." And I disconnected. Please call me, Steph. I prayed silently.

I needed to do some surveillance and get more information on the Rangeman vehicles. It wouldn't be easy to track Manoso and his thugs without their knowledge. I called in a favor and got an old van from impound to use. I drove around Haywood and parked a couple blocks down and walked with my head down and hood up blocking my identity. I heard the sound of a vehicle starting and I darted into a doorway. I could see Manoso getting into his Mercedes and then I heard her voice. Steph was smiling and laughing at something he'd said. She started to head back to the elevators, but Manoso grabbed her and kissed on the lips. My blood boiled and it was all I could do to keep myself hidden. Steph seemed surprised at first, but she quickly relaxed and held onto Manoso's shirt with both hands, kissing him back! A sharp pain went right to my heart and my eyes burned. They broke from the kiss and he got into his car and drove away. I stood there for a few minutes, stunned by what I'd witnessed.

I finally pulled myself together and headed back to the van. My cell rang just as I got in and I answered it, "Morelli."

"Joe, it's Gus" Gus Chianni, an old friend and Hamilton Township cop.

"Hey, Chianni! What's up?" I asked.

"Heading to Pino's for lunch and I thought maybe you'd join me."

I agreed and headed to Pino's. Maybe Gus would have some insight into my problems. Gus was already at a table when I arrived and we made small talk for a few minutes.

"So what's going on with you, Joe?" He asked suddenly looking more serious, "I heard about your, uh…video problems and now here you are looking like you haven't slept and you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Where to begin? "Well", I said, "Stephanie left me because she needs to think about what a scumbag I am. She's now staying with Manoso who I think may have been the one to make and distribute the video."

Gus looked at me for a few minutes and shook his head. "How do you get yourself into this shit, Joe?" he said, a little exasperated. Then he got serious again, "So what are you doing about it?"

He knew me too well. "I'm going after Manoso." I relied.

Gus was quiet again for a few minutes and then he gave me a hard look. "Don't do this, Joe."

"What? Don't do what?"

"Don't make this personal. Don't go after someone because of a woman. Don't risk your career for Stephanie." He said, still looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to say so he continued, "I've seen too many good cops lose everything because of shit like this, Joe."

"What should I do, Gus?" I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice, "Lay down and let Manoso take her from me? Just give up?"

"That's not what I'm saying." He replied, "But you know as well as I do that you are too close to this thing to investigate it properly. There's no way you can keep the professional distance necessary. And besides," he continued, "Bringing down Manoso won't bring Stephanie back."

I thought about what he said as I took another slice of pizza. We sat silently eating for a few minutes, but I could feel Gus assessing me. "Joe," Gus started again, "Stephanie leaves you at the drop of a hat on a regular basis." I shook my head and started to argue, but he put up a hand and continued, "I'm not saying she shouldn't be upset about this video or your relationship with this woman, but it sounds like she was way too willing to walk away even with your ring on her finger. And very willing to run to Manoso….again."

Ouch! The sharp pain returned to my heart and I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I looked down at my hands. I knew that my friend was right on some level, but I couldn't just give up on Stephanie. And I couldn't let Manoso run over me either. Gus knew it, too by the look on his face. He shook his head again at me.

"Look, we've been friends a long time and I'll help you if I can, but don't let this vendetta become the thing that destroys you. You're a good cop. You've made mistakes in your personal life, but don't let them be the thing that takes away all the honorable things you've done." Gus said, getting up from the table, "And talk to Stephanie."

We parted ways and I rang Steph again. Voice mail. Shit! I really needed to talk to her even just to hear her voice. I felt so confused.

Gus was right that Stephanie walked out on me a lot, but we'd been doing great for a long time, until Manoso interfered. We had been planning our wedding, and now….now, she was with that THUG! It was more than I could bear.

I drove with no particular destination in mind and found myself in front of the bond's office. Out front was Manoso's car and another Rangeman vehicle. I thought there was a good chance Stephanie was inside so I parked my van around the block a little and headed into Vinnie's. As I suspected, Stephanie was inside talking to Connie and Lula. Vinnie's door was closed and I assumed Manoso was inside with him.

"Hi, Cupcake," I said, trying to feel her out.

"Joe." She said coldly while Lula and Connie tried to look busy. Shit. She wasn't going to make this easy for me. I felt myself sigh.

"Listen Stephanie, we need to talk." I started as Vinnie's door opened and Manoso stepped into the room. He looked at me and a smug smirk crossed his face for a moment. Bastard! I fantasized punching him in the face, but managed to keep myself under control.

"I'm busy now." Stephanie replied, starting to follow behind Manoso. I lost my battle for control just then. No way in hell was she leaving with him before talking to me!

"Bullshit!" I shouted. I grabbed Stephanie around the waist, lifted her a couple of inches off the ground and walked her into Vinnie's office.

"OUT!" I shouted at Vinnie and he literally ran from his office.

"Morelli!" Ranger said with warning in his voice.

"Fuck off!" I replied before shutting and locking the door. Stephanie was going to talk to me whether she liked it or not! I was breathing hard and holding her close was getting me turned on. Fighting with Steph had always been a form of foreplay for us. I was still holding onto her and I heard her suck in a breath. I looked into her eyes thinking she was going to start screaming at me, but instead I felt her lips touch mine and her arms curl around my neck. My heart was pounding in my chest and heat shot thru my body as I felt her tongue touch mine. We kissed like that for several minutes with Stephanie still held up off the ground and tight against me. She broke the kiss and made a frustrated sound.

"How do you do this to me?" She asked pulling away from me. I chuckled and that got me a death glare.

"Cupcake, I want to explain." I started and was surprised when Stephanie sat down and waiting for me to continue. "I didn't mean to lie to you, but I didn't immediately think about the last time I'd met Violet." I took a deep breath knowing that this next part could be difficult. "After we called off our engagement the first time, I was miserable. I knew I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum even as the words were coming out of my mouth, but I was afraid for you. You scare the shit out of me, Steph." She started to speak, but I held up my hands, "Please, let me finish." She nodded. "I missed you a lot and with Abruzzi after you, I couldn't stop worrying either. Finally, I gave in and went to your apartment. You can't imagine how I felt when I saw Manoso's vehicle in your parking lot." Stephanie dropped her gaze and color crept into her cheeks. "I know he spent the night with you, Stephanie." I said and my voice cracked a little. Shit, I had to pull myself together. "It hurt, Steph, but we weren't together and I'd told you there was no 'us'." I needed to get the story out, "The next day, I was miserable and I couldn't stop thinking about you and him so I did something stupid…and I called Violet." Our eyes met and she seemed to be thinking about what I had said.

I walked over, sat down beside Stephanie and took her hands in mine. "I never cheated on you, Cupcake. I wouldn't do that. My past….my past is in the past and…"

Stephanie interrupted, "Joe, I was shocked about the video and everything. It really caught me off guard. I mean, I know you did some things in your past, but this was just another thing and it made me scared. I don't want another failed marriage, Joe. I couldn't bear to find my husband cheating on me again."

"Stephanie!" I said a little too loudly, "I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't. Can't you believe that?" God, I sound pathetic. I wanted to tell her how much she means to me and that I can't live without her, but I was too afraid. I didn't think I could handle pouring my heart out to her and then watching her drive off with Rambo Jr.

Stephanie looked at me for a long moment and then mumbled, "I don't know." Now I was seeing red! She doesn't know?!? I stood and paced the room trying to get my out-of-control emotions in check. The vision of Manoso kissing her earlier came into my mind and I turned to her.

"You know, Stephanie," I said, "You're not sure if you can trust me, but then I'm not the one running away the moment there's a problem and hoping into bed with someone else." Wow! That came out more harshly than I'd intended.

"What?" She shouted, "Don't you dare! You know he's a friend and we work together."

"Friend?" I said, my voice dripping with contempt, "Do you make out with all of your friends or just Manoso?"

She looked surprised, but quickly regained her composure and she was pissed, "Are you spying on me, Morelli?"

"No, actually, I was spying on Manoso, but either way I caught him all over you earlier today and you didn't seem to mind at all." I hated sounding like a jealous fool, but that was exactly how I felt.

"You have no right to spy on either of us! Are you following us around?"

"Jesus, Stephanie! I can't believe you! You get pissed at me for spying, but you're fine with Manoso having GPS on your tits on a regular basis?"

"That's for WORK, Morelli and you know it."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, _Babe_." I said angrily emphasizing his name for MY girl. "The guy is an opportunist and a fucking vulture! He moves in the minute we have a problem and you let him, Stephanie." We stood glaring at each other. Damn! This is not what I wanted. I didn't want to fight anymore. I wanted Stephanie back.

"This is getting us nowhere." She said finally. "I have work to do." And she headed for the door.

"Stephanie, wait!" I yelled going after her. Connie and Lula resumed trying to look busy like they hadn't been listening at the door and Manoso still stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'm outta here." Stephanie said to no one in particular, but I grabbed her arm to stop her. Suddenly, Manoso stepped forward.

"Hands off her, Morelli." He growled.

"Stay out of this, Manoso." I warned glaring at him. The tension in the room was thick and it seemed that everyone was holding their breath.

"On second thought," I continued, "Maybe you can fill me in on this video, Manoso. Any idea where it came from?" Manoso's anger turned to a smirk and he didn't bother to answer me.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Ask your _friend._" I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think he knows exactly what's going on." Manoso and I just stared at each other neither willing to back down.

Finally Stephanie spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear, "Joe, it doesn't matter to me who made that tape or anything. You're blaming the messenger. What matters is I'm not sure what kind of person has an affair for years with a married woman." I broke my glare away from Manoso and looked at Stephanie. She looked sad now. "I'm just not sure who you are, Joe." There was that pain in my heart again. I didn't know what to say. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned towards the door. I stepped forward to stop her.

"Cupcake," I said reaching for her, but Manoso took two quick steps and we were face to face.

"Back off her." He said and he put both hand on my chest and pushed me back. That was it. I'd barely been able to control my emotions all day, but when that bastard literally put himself between Steph and I, I snapped. My brain hardly registered what was happening before my fist made contact with Manoso's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just for fun and these characters aren't mine.

**Many thanks to Jackie for editing! I appreciate your help! :o)**

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I hope I can keep your interest. _

_And for Dopey4189 – I __**wish**__ I had a link to that video of Joe! __**Yummy!**_

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 5**

How do you know if you're a good person? Can people really change or do genetics or hormones or our pasts always drive us?

I sit here in this jail cell contemplating my past and my future. God knows, the present isn't going so well! How did I get here? I know I've made some mistakes, but I thought that I was better now. Or at least that I was getting better. I thought back to the fight that got me put in here.

Manoso was tough, but then so am I. The first blow surprised him, but he recovered quickly and hit me in the face and body. We were both brutal and unyielding. I could feel the blood from my broken nose streaming down my face and Manoso looked just as bad as I repeatedly punched him in the head and chest. We continued to hit each other amid the screams of the ladies in the office until a shot rang out. I turned slightly, keeping my guard up to see Big Dog and Carl Costanza standing in the doorway. Carl had fired into the ceiling; I think he was afraid that he'd get hurt if he got too close to us.

"Back away from each other NOW." He said authoritatively. He approached me and told me to put my hands behind my back and then he cuffed me. I was too stunned to put up any fight. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Big Dog cuffing Manoso. A second unit had arrived with Robin Russell and Eddie Gazarra. Eddie looked at me and gave a low whistle, shaking his head. He led Stephanie, who was beyond hysterical, out into the alley to calm down. Robin put Manoso into the back of her cruiser and Carl led me to his and pushed me up against it. Then he looked at me for a long moment.

"What the fuck is going on, Joe? Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"Yes," I answered, but I knew from experience that the adrenaline was keeping the pain at bay. I spit some blood out onto the pavement. What was I thinking? This wasn't going to solve anything! But damn it felt great to hit that asshole!

Carl was on his radio and he stepped away for a moment. I looked over and saw Stephanie walk out of the alley with Eddie's arm around her. She had managed to stop crying, but looked like she might start again at any moment. Carl turned back towards me and let out a long breath.

"The Captain wants you both taken in, Joe." He said, looking glum. No cop wants to arrest a fellow officer. Particularly when it's for something as stupid as this. I shrugged and have him a smirk.

"Not my first time." I said and that got a chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gazarra putting Stephanie into a car. Carl opened the door to his cruiser, I climbed in and we headed for the station. Manoso and I were booked, our injuries were evaluated and then we were put in separate holding cells. It was a little embarrassing to be arrested and booked, covered in blood, but as I'd told Carl, it was hardly my first time.

The EMT who looked me over said my nose was broken and possibly a rib or 2. He wrapped my nose and said I might need stitches for one particularly bad cut above my eye. For now though, he just put on bandages and told me there wasn't much they could do for the ribs.

So here I am wondering how my life turned to shit so quickly. Just a few days ago, I was engaged to the love of my life and now I'm sitting, beat up in a jail cell waiting for my Captain to come down and ream my ass. Shit. I lay back on the cot and closed my eyes.

"Wake up!" I jumped up as someone kicked the cot. I can't believe I fell asleep. My life is exhausting.

"Hello Captain Targa." I said, sitting up and trying to get myself together for the coming shit-storm.

"What the hell were you thinking, Morelli?" Targa shouted. He was pacing the little cell, his face was red and he was waving his arms around. At least I'm used to dealing with angry Italians!

"I wasn't thinking, sir. It was a mistake and I know that." I admitted.

"Do you know where Manoso is right now, Joe?" He asked, clearly trying to control his anger. I shook my head. No idea. "The hospital." He continued, "Aside from a broken nose and some stitches, you gave him a concussion. You could have killed him, Joe!" Targa's voice was getting louder with each word. I couldn't even look at him. I just stared down at my hands. My knuckles were scrapped and sore.

The silence stretched between us. I didn't know what to say. Finally Targa sat on the cot next to me and when he spoke, his voice was calm again.

"Do you want to be a cop, Joe?" He asked.

I looked up quickly and met his eyes, "Yes, of course I do. Being a cop is my life." I said earnestly. Targa nodded at that, not breaking eye contact. He understood. Being a cop was his life, too. He got up again and paced the tiny cell. "Joe, you're suspended until further notice. You clearly have personal issues that are clouding your judgment and I can't have you on the streets like this."

"But Captain, " I began, but he cut me off with a glare.

"Do you think this is easy for anyone, Joe?" He asked and I realized for the first time how much I'd let him down. He'd been a mentor of sorts for me since I'd started on the force and he took pride in the fact that the hoodlum Morelli kid was a good cop in part because of him. Shit. I seemed to be letting down a lot of people lately. Targa continued, "I'll get you the necessary paperwork and you'll need to turn in your badge and weapon." He said and walked out of the cell closing the door behind him.

"Captain," I called after him, walking up to the bars. He turned to face me. "For how long?"

He gave me a hard look, "Indefinitely." He must have seen the devastation on my face because his softened then and he shook his head. "Joe, you need to get yourself together. I don't want to have to let you go and I'm willing to give you some time, but you need to pull yourself together." And he walked away.

I paced the small cell like a caged animal. I'd been exposed for having an affair years ago, lost Stephanie, been thrown in jail and now my job was in jeopardy. And to top it all off, my face and body were starting to hurt like hell. God hates me. A guard brought me some Advil and I lay back down on the cot with my arm over my eyes thinking about Stephanie.

I dozed off again and was woken by the sound of the lock turning on my cell door. I looked up to see Costanza, Big Dog, Russell and Gazarra standing there with a pizza from Pino's.

"Dinner time." Costanza said with a smile. They set up a small table and we all sat down to eat in silence. After a few minutes, I couldn't hold back anymore.

"How's Stephanie?" I asked Gazarra.

"She's…upset." He said sadly, shaking his head. "Seeing you and Manoso beating the crap out of each other really opened her eyes."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me for a long moment and then said, "Look Joe, Stephanie has been bouncing back and forth between you two for a long time now. The thing is, I don't think she ever really thought about the consequences of this little game."

"This is not a game." I said thru clenched teeth.

"No, it's not." Eddie agreed. "Or at least, it shouldn't be. I'm sorry Joe. You know that I love Steph and we've been friends for a long time," he continued, "But I can't say I'm proud of the way she's handled your relationship. She shouldn't be stringing you along."

I thought about what he said as I chewed another slice. Stringing me along? I'd really thought that we'd been thru all the bullshit with Manoso and she was seriously committing to me when she'd agreed to marriage.

"How are you feeling?" Carl asked, changing the subject.

"Sore" I answered. And confused, I added silently.

"Well, I don't think Manoso will be filing any charges especially since it appears he put his hands on you first." Carl said, "But I think the Captain wants to keep you here to make a point." Great. Once again I'm a cautionary tale.

We finished up dinner and Carl and Big Dog gave me a few magazines to read to pass the time. I read for awhile and then fell into an exhausted sleep, dreaming of my Cupcake.

"Looks like you've got a visitor, Joe." Nick Kallas was my guard today. I'd spent a crappy night sleeping on that damn uncomfortable cot. I'd changed into some sweats Gazarra had brought me from my locker. Kallas nodded for me to follow him and he took me to a small room down the hall. I waited and silently hoped it was Stephanie. Or anyone besides my mother. Shit, there was going to be hell to pay when I got out of here.

I sat at the table for a few minutes and then the door opened and in swaggered my brother, Paul. He stopped when he saw me and stared for a minute. There were no mirrors in the holding cell, but I imagine that I looked pretty bad. He took the seat on the other side of the table.

"Are you okay, Joey?" he asked.

"Been better." I replied.

He gave a little laugh. "You know Joe, all those times you visited me when I was in prison, I never once imagined I'd be on this side of things with _you_."

"Everything is fucked up. I'm suspended. Stephanie is with that prick." I said, sadly, "I don't know what I'm doing…" I trailed off.

"Well, first off, you need to stop whining like a little bitch." Paul said, completely serious. I met his eyes and saw him studying me.

"That's helpful." I said, sarcastically.

"It's what you need to hear." He replied. "What the hell happened to you? You're Joe-fucking-Morelli and you need to start acting like it."

I looked at him and shook my head. "What does that even mean?" I asked.

He gave a little snort and answered, "It means that you're better than this. If you want Stephanie, then go after her. You've never been one to back down in the past. If you want to take down Manoso, then do it. What's stopping you? That fucking guy isn't half the man you are!"

I thought about that for a moment. He was right. I was letting Stephanie and Manoso and this shit with Vy take away my confidence. I wasn't going to get anywhere feeling sorry for myself.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head. I blew out a long breath.

"I hope he looks as bad as you do." Paul said, "I can't believe you let him mess up your pretty face." He laughed grabbing my chin in his hand and surveying the damage.

"Very funny." I answered, "I guess he's bad enough. They took him to the hospital for stitches and to treat a concussion." I thought about it and continued, "It was stupid. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

Paul laughed, "Yeah, but I bet it felt really good to hit that bastard," I laughed, too. He was right again – hitting Manoso had been a long time coming and it had felt awesome!

"How's Ma?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Potzo. _(Crazy in Italian.)_", he replied, "Cooking everything in sight since her baby boy got beat up and thrown in jail." We both laughed a little. I had figured as much. Ma cooked like Mrs. Plum ironed when she was upset. I also figured that the Plums had creases ironed into their underwear by now.

"As a matter of fact," Paul continued, "I talked her out of coming here. I didn't think you needed to sit here and watch her cry. I had enough of that when I did my time."

"I appreciate that."

"Yeah, well don't get too happy because she expects all of us to come for dinner tonight when they let you out of here."

I shook my head, "No way. I don't want to deal with everyone right now. Besides, Ma will freak out if she sees me like this."

"Probably," Paul agreed, "But if you don't show up, she'll be at your front door and drag your ass over." Shit.

A couple of hours later, I'd turned in my gun and badge and I was out of jail and on my way home. I got a quick shower and looked at myself in the mirror. No wonder my brother had stared – I looked like shit. Both of my eyes were black and blue, the left one was swollen almost shut and I had several cuts on my face. I changed the bandages on my cuts and my swollen nose and popped a couple of Advil for the pain. I was way past a 5 o'clock shadow, but I wasn't about to try to shave around my fucked up face. I threw on some clothes and headed to my mother's house. Might as well get his over with.

Please review – Good, bad or anything in between, it helps to know someone is interested!

Coming up: A vision from Bella. I love and appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming because they can help shape the story as well as keep me motivated to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just for fun and these characters aren't mine.

**Many thanks to Jackie for editing! I appreciate your help! :o)**

Thanks again for the reviews!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 6**

I walked into my mother's house to a collective gasp from Ma, Grandma Bella, my sisters and sisters-in-law.

"Mio Bambino. _(My baby - in Italian.)_" My mother said and started to cry. I fought the urge to roll my eyes figuring it would earn me a smack in the head. She's overreacting as usual, but I hate it when she cries.

"I'm fine, Ma." I said and went over to kiss her and Bella before trying to find someplace to hide. No such luck. My five-year-old nephew, Salvatore, walks over and looks at my face.

"What happened?" Salvatore asked. Shit. What do I tell a kid?

"Walked into a door." I replied.

"It must have been a big door." He replied looking like he didn't believe me. Great. I can't even get one by a five-year-old at this point. Damn, I'm losing my touch!

"It was a very big, stupid door that thinks he's batman." I answered and moved away from the kid as my sister shot me a death look. Hey – What was I supposed to tell her kid anyway? I walked out to the back porch where my brothers were talking.

"Hey Rocky! How's the face?" Tony asked.

"Hurts like hell." I answered, "And don't give me any shit or I'll make yours look just like it." Tony and Paul laughed.

"To the table now!" Ma called and we all headed to the dining room. The kids remained in the kitchen to eat at their own table. We all sat down and started eating. It was a typical meal for us with too much food and too loud talking. Feels like home.

"Where's Stephanie?" Mary's husband Dave asked and the whole table got quiet and looked at me.

I finished chewing my manicotti and answered, "I got nothing."

Grandma Bella mumbled, "Good riddance." And before I could reply she suddenly closed her eyes and put her hands on the table. She was having a vision.

"Tony…will get a disease from a blond woman." Shit. Angelina (Tony's NOT blond wife) just glares at him while he makes the "she's crazy" motion with his finger.

"And Paul will be blessed with another child." Bella continued. Interesting since Paul's wife Maria secretly had her tubes tied. He and his wife exchange a glance and he shrugs.

"I see Joseph covered in blood." The vision continues.

"Yeah Bella, I was pretty bloody yesterday." I said, hoping that was the end of it. No such luck.

"There's a woman with brown, curly hair. You've been shot 3 times." She concluded. Oh good. Now Steph is going to shoot me? Yeah, that sounds about right for the week I'm having.

"I need to lie down." Bella said and she disappeared. The table was quiet again and I could feel eyes on me. I did my best Frank Plum imitation and just kept eating until everyone got the hint and went back to their own food and conversations.

I hung out playing with the kids and making small talk until everyone else left. I wanted to talk to my mother without an audience. She'd been looking at me all night and I could read the disappointment in her eyes.

"Ma?" I said, entering the kitchen.

"Yes Joseph." She said in that stern voice that only mothers can pull off.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about everything. I know that I messed up…a lot lately, but I'm working on it." I felt like I was about 8 years old again. How do mothers manage to make you feel that way?

Ma gave me a curt nod. "What about Stephanie, Joseph?" I didn't know what to say. "Have you spoken with her?"

"Not since the fight." I answered.

"I don't understand this, Joseph. You're engaged and then you're not. You're together and then you're not. The next thing I know you're in a fight and in jail…" she trailed off with tears coming from her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Ma." I said, hoping to convince her and myself at the same time.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Wh…What?" I stuttered.

"You heard me."

"Yes, of course I love Stephanie." I answered. "It's complicated, Ma."

"Hmph!" My mother snorted. "Kids! You make it too complicated. If you love her than you should be with her."

"I wish it were that simple, but she's not sure she wants to be with me." I replied sadly. Sucks to say that out loud.

"As stubborn as you are and you're going to give up on the woman you love?" My mother asked.

"I didn't say I was giving up. I have a plan." Sort of.

Another snort from Ma. Shit, she can spot a lie a mile away. "Was this fight part of your plan? Was being thrown in jail and getting suspended from your job part of your plan, Joseph?"

"No, Ma," I admitted, "But I'm working on it. Look, I gotta go, Ma." I kissed her cheek. "I'll try to call Stephanie, but I'm sure this will all blow over soon."

Ma looked like she didn't believe me. That makes two of us!

I drove home feeling sore and tired. I wasn't even that bummed out about going into an empty house. I just wanted to get naked, get a shower, climb into my warm bed and sleep for a few days.

I put the key in the lock and heard Bob thundering towards the door. That big, goofy dog always makes me smile even on a day like this. I opened the door and gave him a good rub. He went out and did his business and came back to me. I walked back thru the darkened house to the kitchen and as I reached for the light switch, I felt a gun press into my back.

"Don't move." Said a voice I didn't recognize. My mind was racing. Who is this? Get him talking.

"So…"I try to sound calm, "What's up?"

"Trying to get me to talk, Detective?" He sneers, "You don't know my voice, but you're very familiar with my wife." He disarmed me, pushed me forward and turned on the light. I turned to face Violet's husband, John DeFranco pointing a very large handgun at me.

I decided to bluff and take the offensive, "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I asked moving towards him. He lifted the gun towards my head and narrowed his eyes. Okay, he wasn't falling for that.

"Maybe I'm here to kill you." He said, pointing the gun up and down my body.

"Why kill me?" I asked, "From what I hear, you were getting plenty on the side."

John laughed, "Is that what Violet told you? Surely a smart guy like you knows not to trust Violet."

"I don't trust anyone." I answered, "And don't call me Shirley." A little joke to lighten the mood and try to keep this psycho from killing me.

"I'm here to warn you about Violet. I know she wants me dead, but if she's trying to involve you, don't trust her. She'll screw you over, believe me." John said nervously and he began pacing a little, still pointing his gun at me.

"The only death I'm worried about right now is my own!" I nearly shouted. "Stop pointing that thing at me." He thought about it for a minute and then put his gun down. "Now, do you want to explain to me why you're in my house and pointing a weapon at me?"

John started pacing again, keeping one eye on me. "I don't know who to trust. You don't understand. Violet is connected."

"What do you mean, connected?" I asked.

John stopped and looked at me, "You know what connected means! How could you not know this? Violet's maiden name is Riina."

Riina as in the New York mob. Who the hell was this woman? "What do you want from me, John?" I asked.

"I want to warn you. Don't trust Violet. And if anything happens to me, she did it." He cracked my back door and looked out. He turned back and said, "Listen to me – Violet is dangerous."

"Wait a minute." I said, "Where did you get the video, John? Who made it?"

"I don't know who made it," John said, "But some guy in a black car, in black clothes brought it to me and said it would destroy Violet. I'm afraid of her and I thought if she knew I had it, maybe she'd leave me alone. But I didn't put it on the net! I don't know what's going on." He looked scared, out of control, "I've gotta go." And he ran out my door.

I stood there for a minute. What the hell was that all about? He looked crazy. I thought about filing a report and decided against it. I dialed Gus instead.

"Do I have to say, 'I told you so?'" Gus asked.

"You just did." I said, "Listen, I need a favor."

"Name it." Gus said.

"I need you to run a couple of plates and VIN numbers for me." I read him the information I'd gotten from Manoso's vehicles.

"What's this for, Joe?" Gus asked.

"They are Rangeman vehicles. I'm trying to figure out his source for all those expensive cars." I answered and there was a long silence. "Gus?"

"Okay, I'll call you back." He finally answered and disconnected. He's a good friend and I would do the same for him in a heartbeat. I appreciated that he was helping me out even though he didn't agree with my choice.

I finally climbed the stairs to my bedroom and undressed. I took more Advil. Everything hurt. I took a long, hot shower. When I climbed out, I just dried off and climbed into bed. I thought about my Cupcake and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Please review! It's nice to see everyone's take on things._

_Coming up: Is John telling the truth? Who is Violet? Who can Joe trust? And where does Ranger get those cars?_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just for fun and these characters aren't mine.

**Many thanks to Jackie for editing! It's great to have an extra pair of eyes! :o)**

Thanks again to everyone for the reviews! It's nice to know I'm not just entertaining myself!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up with the sun streaming thru Aunt Rose's white, gauzy curtains. I reached over and then remembered that Stephanie wasn't here and an ache settled in my chest. My ribs and face still hurt like hell. I got up and threw on some sweats, commando and headed down to make some coffee and let Bob out.

I sat at my table drinking a cup of coffee and planning my day. I was suspended so that freed up my time to look into Manoso's vehicles and Violet's family ties. Is she still involved with the Riina family? She works for the District Attorney in Newark, for Christ's sake!

Suddenly there was a knock at my front door and I opened it to find Gus Chianni with a Tasty Pastry bag in his hand.

"Sorry I didn't call." He said, stepping inside and giving Bob's fuzzy head a pat.

"Anyone with donuts is welcome anytime." I said with a smile and we headed back to the kitchen table and enjoyed our breakfast.

"I have information for you." Gus said when we were through and he handed me a folder. Inside was information about the Rangeman vehicles.

"Both of these vehicles had a salvage title." I said, thinking out loud.

"Yep," Gus said, "It looks like Manoso is hooked up with some kind of chop shop scam."

Gus and I had seen this type of situation before with high-end vehicles. It was different than chop shops that just strip the cars for parts. What happens is that an owner either brings their vehicle to the chop shop or has it picked up and then the frame is stripped clean. They leave the frame somewhere for the cops to find. The frame is found and the owner (who is in on the scam) is notified. The owner normally acts surprised. "No, you couldn't have found _my_ car. It's parked out front. Wait a minute – it's gone!" They file a police report and insurance claim. Then they call the same chop shop to tow the frame. In the meantime, the insurance adjustor (also in on the conspiracy) pays off the owner and totals out the vehicle. The chop shop then buys the frame, which now has a salvage title, reassembles the vehicle, gets a new title and sells it…cheap.

"Well, I guess that explains how Manoso gets all those vehicles of his." I said.

Gus asked, "So, do you want to get vice involved and set up a sting?"

"Not yet." I answered, considering my options. This type of thing isn't easy to prove since there are a number of people involved and the shops are usually mob run. I could probably get Manoso on possession of stolen property, but it might be difficult to link him to the operation. The guy is an asshole, but not stupid.

"I have something else for you." Gus said and handed me another folder. It was an FBI file and the label on it read, "Violet Marie Riina DeFranco".

"Yeah, Violet's husband paid me a visit last night." I said and filled Gus in on my evening. We both sat in silence for a few minutes.

I opened Violet's folder and found that the Feds suspected she might be working for the mob from inside the DA's office. Her family name had shown up on their radar right away, but they'd begun to really investigate her about a year ago when two different witnesses against mob families disappeared after Violet had become involved in their cases.

"Her husband seemed nuts last night, but I guess I can see now why he was afraid." I said. "Shit, I can't even look into this right now because of my suspension."

"I'll help you out with it," Gus said, "But I have to work a shift in half an hour."

"I really appreciate this, Gus." I said,

"Yeah," he said, getting up to leave, "You owe me big time!" He smiled. Debts with Gus were paid with Pino's and beer. "Joe," he said, halfway out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." And he was gone.

I needed more information about Violet. I could call her, but she hadn't told me anything about her family before and I was hesitant to trust her. I had a really great mob informant, but I really didn't feel like dealing with her today. I sighed. Taking shit from my ex-girlfriend from high school was the last thing I needed after the week I'd had, but I was out of options so I paged Terry Gilman.

Terry and I had been…_friendly_ all thru high school. We were never really boyfriend/girlfriend, but we were a natural couple since I was the guy every girl seemed to want and she was the girl every guy seemed to want. We had a lot in common – Italian family, neither of us wanted to be tied down and we enjoyed each other's company. We _really_ enjoyed screwing our brains out. Terry was hot and a great lay. Unfortunately, she was also a total psycho and loved to play games. For example, she got pissed at me because I didn't take her to a party she wanted to attend so she slept with my brother, Tony just to get on my nerves. I retaliated by fucking her best friend and before it was over half the school was fighting - all because of our little games.

Another time, she'd convinced me to steal her cousin's new Ferrari because she wanted to fuck me in it. How could I resist? Being the hormonal idiot I was at 16, I stole the car and went to meet Terry. Instead of finding Terry at our meeting place, there were four of Vito's goons. They called my father who told them they should teach his useless son a lesson. Bastard! I think that was the worst beating I ever took. Come to find out that Terry was pissed that I'd fucked her cousin so she set me up. It had been a fucked up relationship – if you could even call it that.

There was a knock at my door and in sauntered Terry looking like a million bucks, as usual. She was dressed in a silk suit with matching pumps and her hair and nails were perfect.

"Hi, Joey." She purred at me, taking in my beat up face.

"Terry." I said, "Coffee?"

She nodded and took at seat at the kitchen table. "I saw a video of you on the internet. Boy, that brought back some fond memories." She said, her voice dreamy now.

I brought her coffee over and joined her at the table. I didn't respond so she continued. "How funny is it that for years you were nailing some mobbed up DA and you didn't even know it?" She laughed. She was busting my balls and sadly, she was also correct. I'd slept with Violet for four years and I knew nothing about her _family_ connections.

"What do you know about Violet?" I asked Terry.

"I know she really seemed to enjoy fucking you." She replied with a smirk.

"Everyone enjoys fucking me." I replied with a smug smile.

"Can't argue with that." She laughed.

"You're avoiding the question." I challenged.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, her eyes meeting mine. Nothing for nothing. Terry's loyalties were to her family and I'd have to give her something for the information.

"I guess I could put in a good word for your cousin, Dino." I replied. Dino had been picked up in a prostitution sting trying to buy sex from an underage girl. "I probably can't make it totally go away, but maybe I can get him probation instead of jail time. That is, if you have information I can use."

"I thought you were suspended." Terry said, sipping her coffee.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Oh come on, Joey! You got into the fight of the fucking century with Manoso. You're the talk of the Burg, Hotstuff!" She smiled. She was enjoying my fucked up drama a little too much.

"You're stalling." I accused.

She let out a sigh. "I'm not sure how much I can help you. The Riinas are a very powerful family and Uncle Vito wouldn't appreciate it if he knew I was discussing them with you."

"Okay, well how about you explain to Vito that I have a lead on a chop shop that's supplying vehicles to Ranger Manoso and I'm concerned that the Grizzoli Family might be involved." I told her. I was bluffing.

Her composure slipped for just a second. Got her! But then she regained herself. "Okay Joe. As far as I know, Violet has been involved in the DA's office for years without incident. If she was working for her family, it must have been very discreet. But last year, her office was involved in two separate, high level mafia cases and two separate witnesses, both under protection, just disappeared."

I already knew all this from the file Gus had given me. "And?" I prompted.

"And," she continued, "that set off alarm bells with the FBI. They immediately started looking for a mole and Violet became the main suspect. Now, here's where it gets confusing." Terry went on. "Word around is that someone high up in the Riina family wants Violet eliminated so she won't talk, but there are also rumors that it's John DeFranco that's considered the weak link and that there's a hit out on him."

We sat in silence for several minutes. It helps to get this information from an insider like Terry, but I still don't know who to trust or what to believe. I thanked Terry for the information and showed her out.

My phone rang. Mooch wants to meet for lunch at Pino's. I head out and find him sitting at a table with my brothers. As I approach the table, I see someone lunge towards me from the corner of my eye. Manoso! Tank is trying to hold him back and Mooch is standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"Morelli!" Manoso hisses, "We have unfinished business." He was probably staking me out here! I guess I'm predictable. Half the people in Pino's were on their feet watching us.

"Bring it on, Rambo-Lite." I yell at him. Tank is trying to talk him down.

Mooch is in my face trying to get me to meet his eyes. "Joe, you're both still beat up from the last fight. And you're suspended from your job." He gives me a hard look, "You do NOT want to fight right now." I nodded my head and tried to regain some composure. The truth was, I would have liked to ask Manoso about the video, but it didn't seem like we were going to be able to have a reasonable conversation anytime soon.

"Problem here?" Anthony Pino asked, looking back and forth between Manoso and me.

"No problem." Tank answered, "We were just leaving." And he literally dragged Manoso to the door.

"This isn't over!" Manoso shouted at me and I gave him my favorite Italian hand gesture.

I sat down at the table with my family. Mooch still looked concerned, but Paul and Tony just looked amused. We enjoyed lunch and talked sports for awhile before they all had to head back to work. I headed back to my house, but decided to cruise by the Plums. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Stephanie's car parked out front. She wasn't driving a Rangeman vehicle and she was at her parent's – not Manoso's apartment! I parked out front and knocked on the door.

"Oh!" Stephanie looked shocked to see me when she answered the door. Or maybe she was just shocked by my beat up face.

"Hi Cupcake!" I said, fighting the urge to pull her into my arms. I'm not sure where we stand and I don't want to piss her off.

"Are you okay?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm okay." I answer, wiping away a tear that fell. "We need to talk, Stephanie."

"Not here." She said, looking nervously for her mom and grandma.

"My place?" I asked and it hurt a little because last week I'd have said "OUR place," but things were different now. That ache in my heart continued.

"Twenty minutes." She replied and pushed me back out the door.

I rushed home and let Bob do his business and then sat on my couch waiting for Stephanie. I was nervous and not sure what I was going to say, but I couldn't help but be excited to just be with her. I'm still amazed at the effect Stephanie has on me. God, I love her.

A knock at my door told me that Stephanie had arrived. She looked beautiful. Her pretty curls were loose and framing around her face in a wild cloud of soft brown and her blue eyes sparkled when I smiled at her. But she didn't return the smile.

"Come in." I invited. "Would you like something to drink?" My Burg manners kicked in like a reflex. She shook her head and walked right up to me. She touched my face, looking over the bruises and cuts.

"Oh Joe!" She exclaimed and the tears started again, "This is all my fault!" I pulled her to me and held her close.

"It's not your fault, Cupcake. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. It was foolish." I smoothed her soft hair. Mmmmmm…she smells so good! I wish I could just hold her forever. She pulled herself together and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She's so damn cute!

"Joe, I realized when I saw you and Ranger fighting that I've been really foolish myself. What if you'd been seriously hurt, Joe?" A little sob escaped her.

"I'm a big boy, Stephanie and I can handle myself." I said. I hate when she cries. "Don't cry, Steph." I say and our eyes meet.

"After Carl and Big Dog broke you guys up, Eddie took me into the alley to talk. I just couldn't stop crying and finally he told me to knock it off. I thought he was kidding at first and then I got mad. I asked him what the hell he meant and he said I needed to stop crying and start thinking for a change. He asked how I would feel if you had killed Ranger…" she trailed off and began to cry harder, "Or if he had killed you." She paused to gather herself. "Joe, if something had happened to one of you because of me….I just don't know how I would live with myself." I took her in my arms again and held her close.

"I'm okay, Cupcake." I said, "And Manoso is okay, too." The last came out a little bitter.

We sat down on the couch until Stephanie calmed down. She pet Bob for a few minutes as he danced around her legs and then finally fell into a heap at her feet. Yeah, she has that effect on men, Bob.

I couldn't resist anymore, "So, where are you staying, Steph?"

"At my parent's house, for now." She replied. "After the fight, I needed some space and time to think about things."

"And?" I asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm confused, Joe." She said, sounding miserable. "I….I have feelings for Ranger, too. And I know that I've been unfair…I've been awful to keep you waiting when I couldn't decide what I wanted."

Shit. She loves him, too. Eddie had been right, of course; Stephanie was stringing me along. I suddenly felt tired.

"Have you figured out what you want now, Stephanie?" I asked, dreading the answer. But I had to know. "Is he even offering you anything besides sex and a hot car?" I was starting to feel angry and my voice was getting louder. I couldn't believe it! Stephanie had taken my ring. She had promised herself to me and all the while she was carrying a torch for that fucking mercenary.

"I love you, Joe. " She said, "And I love the life we have together. But I don't think I can ever be a good housewife like you want me to be."

"Who ever asked you for that?" I shouted, "I want YOU, Stephanie. I love YOU and I know very well that you're not some ordinary housewife." My emotions were running high and I was being pulled between wanting to shake her and wanting to take her in my arms and spend the day making love to her. How does she do this to me? I began to pace trying to reign myself in.

"I need more time." Stephanie said finally.

"More time?" I asked, "More time?" I was shouting now. "Time for what, Stephanie? To decide whether to build a real life with me or just to continue to fuck Manoso?"

"It's not like that!" Stephanie shouted at me, her own Italian temper kicking in.

"Bullshit!" I yelled, "Look me in the eyes and tell me he's offered you anything other than no-strings sex." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You don't even know him." She said, calming a little.

"I DO know him, Stephanie." I shouted, "I know him because I WAS him years ago. I kept my distance from women I got involved with. I called them honey, sweetheart, _babe_ so I wouldn't mess up their names. I know the power I have over woman and so does he and he's used it to get you to do what he wanted. I'll bet he's even told you flat out that part of why he keeps you around is that you're with me. Am I right?" She wouldn't meet my eyes again and I knew I was right. I couldn't believe I had to defend my love for her against this guy! Why couldn't she see what he was?

"He's a total control freak! He tracks your every move and goes after you the minute we have a problem! He knows damn well that a woman fighting with her boyfriend is an easy mark so he takes full advantage. And you let him!" I was yelling at her now and waving my arms around.

"Stephanie," I said, "You judge me for the poor decisions of my past, but the big difference between Manoso and I is that you know something about me and you know virtually NOTHING about him and that's just how he wants it." She just looked at me, but didn't deny it. "For all you know, he has "babes" all over town!" I was furious. "And what you do know about Manoso isn't so great either! He has a kid he barely knows."

"He loves Julie!" She protested.

"He sees Julie as an obligation, Steph! She's 10 years old and barely knows her own father! What does that say about him? Huh?" She was looking away now and I sat down on my couch beside her.

"You know what I don't understand, Stephanie?" I said and she shook her head, meeting my eyes, "I don't understand how I can offer you love and a future…and you end up making me feel like your second choice behind a guy who offers you…a good fuck and a fancy car." I was suddenly overcome with sadness and my heart ached in my chest. Tears clouded her eyes again and I felt like crying myself.

"I need to think." She said quietly.

"Think all you want." I said loudly. I was tired. Tired of the bullshit and tired of being jerked around. "Because I'm thinking that I can't spend my life with a woman who is just settling for me because she can't have the mercenary opportunist asshole that she really wants." Why can't she see what she's doing to me? She's breaking my heart and she hardly seems to notice! "You should go."

"Joe!" She shouted.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled and she ran out my door. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Maybe it's truly over. I wish I could cry, but I'm afraid if I start, I might not be able to stop. I jumped as my pager went off and I looked down at the display.

"808 at 10" Shit.

**Can Joe and Stephanie work things out? And what's up with Violet anyway? Stay tuned! Reviews are great! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just for fun and these characters aren't mine.

**Thank Jackie for editing! :o)**

I enjoy reading reviews! Thanks to all who have left their opinions on my story and I hope you keep reading it and telling me what you think.

I'm going for a Cupcake HEA, but it might take some time. Hang in there!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 8**

I tried to call Violet, but she wasn't answering her phone. I got a second page:

"808 at 10 911". I opened the drawer in my kitchen where I keep my personal piece and it wasn't there. What the fuck? I tried to remember putting it someplace else, but I didn't remember moving it. Maybe John stole it last night when he broke in! Terrific.

I got on my Ducati and headed to the hotel to meet Violet. Riding my bike always helped me clear my head. It felt great to cruise around with the wind whipping by and the bike vibrating under me! I was unarmed and I had no idea what to expect, but I certainly wasn't prepared for what was waiting for me.

I parked the Duc in an inconspicuous spot and snuck in a side entrance, as was my routine. I opened the door to Room 808 and Violet turned to me. I gasped in shock. Her face was bruised and her lip was swollen. Someone had beat Vy. She rushed into my arms sobbing and I held her tight, trying to calm her down so she could explain what had happened.

"Violet, What's going on?" I asked.

"It was John." She gasped, "He went crazy! He was acting totally paranoid and said he thought I was trying to kill him. He was waving around a gun and he…he hit me." She said between sobs. We stood there for a long time and I held her until she stopped crying. We broke apart and I moved to the chair in the room and sat down. I didn't know what to believe at this point.

"I didn't know about your family, Vy." I said, trying to gauge her reaction.

"It's not something I like to talk about." She admitted. "I never wanted anything to do with them. I just wanted to work for the District Attorney and leave that side of my family behind, but then those witnesses disappeared and suddenly the FBI was questioning me." She shook her head and looked miserable. But was she telling me the truth?

"John came and saw me last night." I said.

"What?" She asked, "Why?"

"Well, he said he wanted to warn me about you. He said I shouldn't trust you." I told her.

"He's crazy!" She said, "He's up to something, but I can't figure out what he wants. He was so out of control when I saw him and he kept hitting me." She sniffled.

"Has he hit you before?" I asked.

"Never," She answered, "But then I've never seen him look so…agitated and angry." I just couldn't read her.

"I asked John about the video, Vy. I think I know who he got it from, but he doesn't know for sure who made it and he claims he didn't put it on the Internet." I wanted to see her reaction to that.

"I don't know either." She answered slowly, thinking. "Who could have made it and released it?"

"I'm not sure, but it's weird because nobody knew we came here except us, but that camera was clearly in place before I arrived." I said.

"What are you trying to say, Joe? I already told you that I didn't tape us." She was getting angry now.

"I'm just trying to figure out how anyone could have known I would be here when I didn't even know right up until I paged you that night." I think she's lying, but I just don't know.

Now she was really mad, "Fuck you, Joe." She said, "I thought maybe you could help me, but you clearly don't even trust me." She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. I sat there for a few minutes, replaying our conversation in my head. Then I left the hotel, got on my Duc and enjoyed a long ride home.

I parked the Ducati in my garage and headed up my back porch. As I approached the door, I could see that it was open a bit. Shit. Something was wrong. I instinctively reached for my weapon and then remembered that I didn't have one. My personal piece was missing and my police issue had been turned in. I cautiously approached the door and opened it a bit more. A few feet in I saw a pool of blood and as I stepped inside, quickly scanning the room, I saw that there was a body just beyond the blood.

John DeFranco was lying faceup and very dead on my kitchen floor.

The medical examiner was working on DeFranco's body in my kitchen as I sat in the living room answering questions from Tom Bell.

"Tell me again where you were tonight and why." Tom asked. I sighed. I told him for the fourth time about my page from Violet and our meeting at the hotel.

"I'm sure that Violet will verify my whereabouts." I said.

"We'll contact her." He said and his partner, Rod Barley joined him. They whispered for a moment and then Rod gave me a hard look.

"Where is your gun, Morelli?" He asked.

"My service issue was turned in and my personal piece is missing." I explained.

"Missing? Since when?" He asked.

"I had it last night, but John DeFranco showed up and disarmed me." I explained about the events the night before.

"You're saying DeFranco stole your gun?" Bell asked.

"I don't know." I admitted, "But I had it before he showed up and this evening when I looked for it, it was gone."

"Did you report it stolen?" Rod asked.

"No, I just realized it was missing right before Violet paged me 911. I took off to meet her and I got back here to find the body in my kitchen." Bell left the room and returned with a gun in an evidence bag.

"Is this your gun?" Bell asked. I looked at it closely and nodded. It looked like my gun.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, dreading the answer. All of a sudden, this felt like a setup!

"It was in the drawer in your kitchen." Bell answered, "It's been recently fired, Joe, and it looks to be the same caliber that killed John DeFranco." He paused for effect, "Do you have an explanation for that?" He and Rod looked at me intently. Shit. What the hell was going on?

"I normally keep it in a drawer in the kitchen, but it wasn't there when I left. I looked for it!" I was feeling very confused. I could ask if I was a suspect, but it was a stupid question. A man whose wife I'd had an affair with was lying dead in my kitchen. I was the main suspect! At least Vy could vouch for my whereabouts for part of the night.

Rod approached me. "Your neighbors say they heard a screaming match in here earlier today and saw Stephanie leave in a hurry."

Shit. "Yes, Stephanie came by and we got into a disagreement. She left a little before I got the page from Violet." Rod and Bell looked at each other.

"Okay, Joe." Bell said finally, "We'll need to talk to you in the morning about all of this again. Can you come by the station in the morning?"

"Of course," I agreed and then added, "I'll bring along my union rep." They nodded and headed out.

My house was an active crime scene so I packed a bag and headed on my Duc to Paul's house. Tony's place was full of kids, Mooch didn't have any space and staying at my Ma's after the day I had seemed like torture. I pulled up to Paul's house and he answered the door. He looked as bad as I felt.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head, but motioned me inside.

"Hello Joe! Nice to see you." Paul's wife, Maria, kissed my cheek. She gave Paul a questioning look, but headed up the stairs. "Good night, guys!"

Paul and I went into the kitchen and he grabbed two beers from the refrigerator. He handed one to me and motioned for us to go to the basement. He looked like he'd already had too many beers tonight.

"So, what's up?" Paul slurred a bit when he spoke.

I looked him over and replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

"You first." He shot back. He was quick even when he was drunk.

I took a deep breath and said, "I found Violet's husband dead in my kitchen tonight." My brother's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped.

"Fuck." He said and I nodded. I filled him in on my meeting last night with John and today with Violet.

"It looks like someone used my gun to kill him in my house." I finished.

"You're in trouble here." Paul said.

"Yep." I replied, "Oh yeah, and I had it out with Stephanie this afternoon, too."

"How did that go?" He asked.

"Same as the rest of my life right now." I said, "She feels guilty about the fight because it's about her and she needs time to think."

"What is she thinking about?" He asked.

"I guess she's trying to decide between us." I said. Damn that hurts! "She as much as admitted that she has feelings for him, too and she's been playing me."

Paul snorted, "She's a fool."

I smiled at that. "Thanks." I said, "Anyway, I got pissed and told her I wasn't going to settle for being her second choice and threw her out."

"Smooth." Paul laughed.

"Yeah." My life is shit right now. "Your turn." I said, looking at Paul expectantly. He downed the rest of his beer and wouldn't meet my eyes. That can't be a good sign.

"Do you remember Bella's vision?" he asked.

"Vaguely," I answered, "I don't usually pay much attention, but it seemed like she thought Steph was going to shoot me."

He smiled at that and continued, "Yeah, I always thought Bella was nuts, but the part about me came true."

"What?" I asked, "I didn't think Maria could get pregnant."

"It's not Maria." He said glumly.

"Shit." I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Who?" I asked. I wasn't even aware he was screwing around.

"Do you remember Gina Rizzo?" He asked. Of course I remembered her! Paul had been madly in love with her in high school and dated her for several years after, too. Her family had not been happy about her being with a Morelli and when Paul went to prison, they'd finally convinced her to leave him. She had married someone else and had a kid. She had divorced her husband years ago amid rumors of abuse.

"You got Gina pregnant?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah." He said, "We've seen each other off and on for a lot of years." He looked embarrassed, ashamed, "I couldn't help myself. I've always loved her. I mean, I love Maria, too. And our kids…" he trailed off.

"What are you going to do?" I asked and he just shrugged. It wasn't going to be good. He was married with his own family and this was going to make a mess of things.

"Right now, I'm just trying to get too drunk to think about it." He finally said. "You staying here tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Paul nodded and then looked thoughtful, "Hey – I wonder who the blond is that's going to give Tony a disease." We both chuckled at that and headed up the stairs.

I lay on Paul's couch for a long time thinking about Stephanie. I'd lost my temper with her this afternoon, but it was only because she was hurting me so much. Knowing that she felt so strongly about Manoso made me wonder if she'd ever truly been mine. I loved her so much and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I missed Stephanie.

_Who killed John DeFranco? And will Bella's other visions come true?_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Just for fun and these characters aren't mine.

**Thank Jackie for editing! :o)**

**I know the chapters are a little short, but I'm trying to get them out quickly. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 9**

Before I even opened my eyes, I could feel that someone was close to me, looking at me. When I finally peeked out, I quickly jerked my head back. Paul Jr. had been staring at me, about 2 inches from my face!

"Hi, Uncle Joe!" He said. I gave him a little smile and rubbed my face. Sleeping on a couch sucks! My day probably wasn't going to get much better considering I had to go to the station to discuss my ex-lover's husband's murder. And then there was Stephanie. I wondered where she was. Was she missing me, too?

I got myself cleaned up and dressed and went down to the kitchen. My sister-in-law, Maria, was feeding the three boys breakfast. She smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning, Joe! Sorry if Little Paulie bothered you." She said, giving him a hard look.

"Good morning." I replied, "And Paulie didn't bother me." Actually, the little guy had scared the shit out of me, but that probably had more to do with my life than anything he did. I sat down and had some coffee and made small talk with my brother's wife. Paul came down a few minutes later, dressed for work and looking hung over and pissed off.

"Coffee?" Maria offered after kissing him.

"No time." He muttered. She didn't seem surprised to see him hung over and I realized it probably wasn't a rare thing. It was hard to look around at Paul's seemingly happy home knowing that his secret was going to bring it all crashing down. I guessed that he was feeling the same way.

"I have to go, too." I said quickly. Suddenly I just wanted to get out of there. God knows, I have enough problems of my own. "Thanks for letting me crash." I walked out the door behind my brother.

"You okay?" I asked and he shook his head. Things were definitely NOT okay in his world. "I have to get to the station, but we can get together later." It sure seemed like he could use the support of his family right now and whatever his faults, he'd always been there for me.

"Yeah, later." He muttered and he headed off to work while I headed off to the police station to answer more questions.

I parked in my normal spot and headed into the station. There were lots of stares and whispering, but that's nothing new to me. Weird shit happens to me.

"Morelli!" Carl Costanza shouted, waving hello.

"Costanza. How's it going?" I asked.

"I live to serve." He said with a smirk, as Big Dog came up beside him and nodded in my direction. "I hear you found a dead body in your house…again!"

"Yeah," I replied, "I came in to answer some questions about it."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Carl teased.

I gave him a tight smile and headed back to Bell's desk. Carl was just joking, but I was sure there were plenty of cops who believed me capable of just about anything. My reputation was pretty bad and there were always those who wouldn't ever let me live down my wild past or my family name.

I met up with Tom Bell and Rod Barley and we all walked to Interrogation Room 2 to get down to business. Rod brought in coffee for everyone and a tape recorder. My union representative joined us with an attorney – just in case. All of this was pretty standard, but I couldn't help but get a bad sense of deja' vu. When I'd been charged with murdering **Ziggy Kulesza, it had started just like this.**

** We got thru the preliminary information and then I gave my statement. I went thru the story from the time I received the subpoena to finding John DeFranco's body on my kitchen floor.**

** "The ballistics came back already." Tom Bell said, "And it was your gun that was used to kill DeFranco." **

** "As I told you last night," I said, "The last time I saw my gun was when DeFranco disarmed me. It wasn't in the kitchen when Vy paged me. I have no idea what happened with it." He nodded.**

** Rod asked, "When did you leave Violet?' **

** "I got to the hotel around 10 and left about half an hour later." I responded.**

** "Is that the last time you saw her?" He asked. What was he getting at?**

** "Yes." I answered.**

** "Did you engage in sexual activity with Mrs. DeFranco at the hotel?" Tom Bell asked.**

** "No." I answered. **

** "Did you engage in sexual activity with Ms. Plum yesterday at your home?" He asked.**

** "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. I couldn't figure out where he was going with this.**

** "Please just answer the questions, Morelli." Rod snapped at me.**

** "No, I did not have sex yesterday with anyone." I answered. **

** "What was your argument with Ms. Plum about?" He asked.**

** I paused for a moment. As if this shit wasn't painful enough, now I had to endure an interrogation about my personal nightmare. God ****_definitely_**** hates me! **

** "Ms. Plum is seeing another man as well as me and we were arguing about that." There now, that wasn't so bad. **

** "Have you seen or spoken to Ms. Plum since she left your home yesterday?" **

** "No." Why all the questions about Stephanie? I wondered. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked.**

** Tom and Rod exchanged another glance. Tom finally spoke, "We can't reach Violet, Joe and nobody knows where she's gone. You appear to be the last person to see her." I was stunned. "And Stephanie hasn't been seen since she left your house after the argument." He continued. **

** "Have you talked to her parents? Manoso?" I asked, suddenly feeling frantic. Stephanie was missing?**

** "Of course we did, Joe. Her parents are the ones who started looking for her and Manoso was their first call this morning." Bell answered and I grimaced a little. I was so confused. Where had Violet gone? And where was Stephanie?**

** "No offense guys," I said, "But has anyone looked into the FTAs Steph has been going after? She gets kidnapped by one of them practically every other day. She's like a professional victim." I was babbling and I knew it, but I was worried about what mess Steph had gotten into. What the hell was going on? **

** "We're looking into it." Rod said, coldly. **

** "Wait a second," I said, "You can't think I did anything to Stephanie."**

** "Well, you were fighting with her yesterday loudly enough for your neighbors to hear and you've been having some…control issues lately." Rod replied.**

** "Control issues?" I asked, but I could feel a control issue coming on just then, as my anger grew at the accusation. **

** "You were involved in a violent assault with the other man Ms. Plum has been seeing just a few days ago." He said. My head was spinning. **

** I got up from my chair and said, "Look, I've told you everything I know, but I have to get out of here. I need to find Stephanie. And I have to figure out what happened to Violet."**

** "Sit down, Joe." Rod said.**

** "No! Unless you're going to charge me with something, I have to get out of here and figure out what the hell is going on." I shouted.**

** The detectives looked grim and Tom said, "Look Joe, you're a person of interest in a murder right now…really our only suspect and two separate women you were involved with have disappeared. We're not going to just let you walk out of here."**

** "Besides that, you're suspended and shouldn't be investigating anything right now." Rod added. I was really started to hate that guy.**

** "Are you prepared to charge me with something?" I asked.**

** "You said Violet was beat up, right?" Rod asked.**

** "Yes, she said John beat her up." I answered. "So?"**

** Rod nodded and gave me a cold look. "Well," he said, "John doesn't have any marks on his hands or any prior history of violence. YOU however, do have a history as well as marks indicating you hit someone recently. We could hold you on her assault or maybe we can convince Manoso to press charges." **

** "You bastard!" I yelled at him. "You know damn well that any marks on my hands are from my fight with Manoso! You also know that he put his hands on me first so he's not going to press any charges." I was really pissed. There was no way in hell I was going to sit in a jail cell for things I didn't do while Stephanie was missing and someone was trying to pin a murder on me! "Not to mention," I continued, "That I have NEVER hit a woman in my life." **

** Bell and Barley walked out of the room to discuss their options and I excused myself for a bathroom break. As soon as I was clear of the interrogation room, I headed out the side door and hopped into my car. I knew Manoso wasn't going to try to press charges and they couldn't get me on Violet's assault without some evidence and they couldn't even find her, but I wasn't about to risk being locked up right now. **

**I was worried sick about Stephanie. Unfortunately, my best lead to finding her was calling the last guy in the world I wanted to deal with right now. But shit, what choice did I have? **

**"Morelli." Manoso answered right away with a growl. **

**"Where is Stephanie?" I asked, cutting right to the chase. **

**"I could ask you the same thing." He replied and I wished just then that he was standing in front of me so I could hit him again! **

"Listen Manoso," I said, trying to keep from yelling at him, "I know that you're a control freak and that you track her every move. Now you can tell me what you know or I can smash into your office at Rangeman, guns blazing and then I fucking guarantee you'll tell me what you know!" I'm bluffing again. Shit, right now I don't even have a gun!

"Pino's one hour." He said.

"No." I answered. I couldn't be out in public and risk being hauled back to the cop shop. But where could we meet? My house is still a crime scene. "Someplace private."

"Rangeman." He answered and disconnected. Fuck.

I turned the corner and headed towards Rangeman headquarters, when suddenly a blue and white did a quick u-turn, flashed on its lights and siren and came up behind me. Shit! Had they put out an APB on me? I put my foot to the floor and pulled away from them. I took a quick turn down an alley and lost them on the next block. This was MY neighborhood and they would have a tough time catching me here. I drove as fast as the van would go to Rangeman and wasn't all that surprised when the gate opened as soon as I approached.

Out of the frying pan, into the fire. I thought.

I parked off to the side, got into the elevator and headed up. The doors opened and there stood Ranger. He didn't have his bandages anymore, but his nose and eyes were green and yellow with faded bruises. He had stitches along the right side of his eyebrow. I knew that I looked bad, but he looked worse. I tried not to smile about it, but a little one came on my face anyway.

"Morelli." He greeted me.

"Manoso." I replied.

"How are your ribs?" He still looked like he'd like to kill me. Can't say I blamed him since I still wanted to beat the crap out of him. He motioned for me to follow him and turned to walk towards his office.

"Better. How's your head?" I asked, giving it right back to him.

"Fine." He was good at one-word responses.

The smart ass in me snuck out then, "Yeah, probably not much to damage up there anyway." Manoso turned quickly and got in my face. Suddenly there were several Rangeman thugs around us and the air was thick with tension. I realized that I was unarmed, out numbered and in the lion's den. It probably hadn't been smart to poke him. Besides, I needed to focus on the goal – finding Stephanie. And clearing my name.

Manoso's largest thug, Tank spoke up then, "Let's take this to the office." Manoso seemed to calm a little at that and he turned back and led me into a room.

_Does Ranger know where to find Stephanie? Can he be trusted? And where is Violet? More coming soon! _


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, I'm back to complete this story! Very special thanks to Becky for editing and for all of the support and encouragement from everyone!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 10**

I followed Ranger into his office. He nodded at a chair.

"I'll stand thanks." I said. His expression never changed as he took a seat behind his desk. I took a moment to assess the office and get myself calmed down. It was nicely decorated, modern and expensive. It also seemed cold –a lot like it's owner, I thought. Gus had been right about me being too close to this situation but I thought I could handle it. I'd compartmentalize my feelings. I needed to keep my heart out of it and use my head. Where do I start?

"Have you heard from Stephanie?" I asked finally. Cop face in place. This was just another interrogation. Yeah right. Ranger sat looking at me for a stretch but I didn't blink.

"No." He said. He offered nothing more. We never broke eye contact.

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday," he answered with a small smirk, "in my bed." I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Don't show it! I told myself. Don't give this little jerk the satisfaction!

"When did you lose track of her." I continued without missed a beat. Was I good or what? Ranger's eyes bore into me. Maybe he was trying to figure me out or decide how much to tell me. I wished again that I didn't have to deal with Ranger at all. What was I doing here?

"Stephanie left your house and went to her apartment to get a few things. She never made it into her apartment." He replied.

"How do you know that?" I could feel my blood pressure rising again.

"Tracking device in her car. Monitoring in her apartment." He stated as if it were perfectly natural he should be spying on Steph. I was having trouble controlling myself.

"Do you get off on watching her sleep, Manoso?" I asked.

"I try to keep her safe." No emotion. My mind went to all the times Stephanie had accused me of trying to lock her up, control her, and here was Ranger spying on her at every turn. Even if it did keep her safe at times, it was creepy. Did she even know? I wanted to ring his neck, but that wasn't going to help Stephanie. Eye on the prize, Morelli. I still hadn't asked about the video and I needed to try to get that information. I knew the man in black in a black car that gave John the video was Ranger.

"Who hired you to deliver the video to John DeFranco?" I asked still in cop mode.

Ranger's face changed a little but I couldn't read his reaction. "I've had enough." He said, "I have better things to do than answer your questions Detective." He got up from the desk and I stepped in front of him. I was in his face again but I felt in control. I was going to bluff and see where it got me.

"Listen Manoso," I said slowly, "I know where you're getting your collection of expensive cars and I promise you, if you don't cooperate with me, I'll do everything in my power to bring RICO and anything else I can think of down on you. I'll make your life HELL." Just like you've made mine. I thought to myself. We stood staring at each other for a long stretch. Fuck, he's not going to cave. Then he took a step back from me, opened a drawer and took out a file.

"Rangeman does some deliveries of 'sensitive' items. I always keep close track of it and I make sure that we're not involved with drugs or anything of that sort." He picked up the file and handed it to me. "This is the file on your _video._" He said with a little smirk. He'd seen it! "And just for the record," he continued, "I'm helping you for Stephanie, not because of what you think you know." I nodded. Yeah. Sure. Whatever. "Use my office to read over the file. I have some things to attend to and we can meet later to discuss it." Why was he being so accommodating? My disbelief must have shown on my face because he said, "Let's just say, I owe you one." And he walked out.

I opened the file folder. A man named Dominic Angelino had hired Rangeman to bring a package to John DeFranco. They were to deliver it to his hands and make it clear that the contents would destroy his wife. Who is Angelino? Ranger must know, right?

There was a knock at the office door and an older woman walked in with a tray of food. "Mr. Manoso thought you might be hungry." She said.

"T-thank you." I stuttered. The tray held a turkey sandwich, a salad, some fruit and water. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the food showed up but I started eating. I was going to need more help. I called Gus.

"Chianni" he answered.

"Gus, it's Joe." I said.

"Joe, shit man, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. What's going on?"

He sighed, "TPD is looking for you for more questioning. Still no trace of Stephanie or Violet and they're desperate to figure this one out." He paused and then said, "What do you need, Joe? What can I do for you?" I smiled in spite of everything. Thank God for good friends.

"Angelino. That's A-N-G-E-L-I-N-O. Dominic. I need to know who he is, criminal history, current address, whatever you can find."

"I'm on it." He said, "Be careful man."

"Will do. And thanks. For everything." I said.

"I'll be in touch." He disconnected.

I was at a loss as to what to do next. If I left Rangeman I risked being picked up by the police. But staying here felt like I was spinning my wheels. Besides I had a weird feeling. Why was Ranger helping me? Was it really for Steph or was he just keeping me close so he could keep an eye on me. My phone vibrated. I'd been avoiding calls from my mother all morning but then again it might be Stephanie. "Paul" the screen read. I answered.

"Yo."

"Joe. Hey, you got a minute? I…I need a favor." Paul sounded stressed. Not like him to ask for anything. It just wasn't how we were raised.

"Um, I'll do what I can," I started, "But I'm not exactly having a good week myself."

Paul sighed. "I know," he said, "Maria kicked me out. I can't go to mom's and …" I guess Paul and I were in a fucked up contest to see whose life could be worst!

"Paul, I'm not at home and I'm kind of…wanted for questioning right now." I said. Long silence. Then Paul laughed! What the fuck?

"I'm sorry to laugh," he said, "But man, when it rains it pours little brother." I laughed then too.

"What a sad, sorry pair we are" I added, "Listen, I can't go home, but you're welcome to stay at my place."

"That would be great!" Paul sounded relieved. He paused again for a minute and then said, "Tell me what's going on, Joe." Did I want to involve my brother in all of this? Maybe not, but I could really use more help from someone I could trust. So I filled him in all the way up to my bizarre conversation with Ranger. "What can I do to help?" He asked when I was done. I found myself smiling again. Maybe God didn't hate me after all?

"I'm going to see what I can find out from Ranger and I have a cop friend looking into Angelino. Can you talk to Connie and Lula and see when they last heard from Stephanie? Mary Lou too. I'm trying to piece together what she was doing."

"Sure," He said, "I'll call you back right away."

"Make yourself at home at my place," I told him. "Maybe you can pick up Bob for me? He's got to be driving Tony's wife crazy by now." Bob! I missed that crazy dog almost as much as I missed Stephanie!

"You got it." Paul said and hung up.

I sat back in my chair and looked around the office. Was I being watched in a control room somewhere right now? I gave my favorite Italian hand gesture to all 4 walls of Ranger's office. I'm so mature. What was my next move? I hated waiting around for information with Stephanie and Violet missing. Stephanie. My heart ached but I couldn't wallow in my sorrows. That wouldn't help anyone. My phone vibrated and one look at it made my heart beat faster.

"Cupcake?"

Sorry for the long, long delay! I'm going to finish up this story as soon as I can. There's still a lot of story to be told. Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Not my characters and just for fun. Special thanks to Becky for editing this story and giving me such wonderful feedback! I'm inspired to complete this story by Becky and other wonderful Cupcakes! Hope you enjoy!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 11**

"Cupcake?" I exclaimed, "Stephanie?"

"Joe," It was Violet! My heart sank a bit. But why did she have Stephanie's phone?

"What the fuck, Vy? Where are you?" The fight to control my emotions was wearing me out.

"I don't know!" She said. She sounded like she was scared, maybe crying. Then she said, "Stephanie is here, too." What?! "I was grabbed by two guys and pushed into a car. They had me blindfolded part of the way here but we're in a big building, I think we're on Stark Street but I don't know Trenton that well."

"Is Stephanie okay?" I asked, then winced at my own insensitivity. "Are you? Tell me whatever you can about where you are." And then it hit me. "And how did you get Steph's phone?" Things weren't adding up for me. I kept remembering John's words to me, "Don't trust Violet. Violet is dangerous."

"She was locked up in this room when I got here. She had hidden her phone somehow. We only got to talk for a minute but she was picked up at her apartment by two guys, too. They took her out an hour ago." Violet was crying, "I'm scared, Joe. I don't know what they're going to do to us." Did I believe her? Did I have a choice?

"Think hard, Vy," I was in full cop mode and trying to calm her, "what did you see? Do you know the guys who grabbed you? Have you seen them somewhere before? Is there anything in the room or around you to tell you where you are?" Vy took a moment to respond.

"I don't know the men who grabbed me and I haven't seen anyone but them and Stephanie here. …We were in the car awhile..." She sniffed, "It's hard to remember, Joe, I was so scared!"

"I'm coming Violet. Hide the phone again and try to call me in 20 minutes if you can. I'll be there soon."

"Be careful Joe." She said and hung up. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door of Ranger's office.

A huge guy with no neck approached me. "Detective Morelli, you need to return to Ranger's office."

"What?" I asked, "I'm done and I'm leaving now."

"My orders are to keep you here until further notice." I should have known Ranger wasn't doing me any favors! He just wanted to keep me locked up!

"You understand that holding me here against my will is kidnapping, right?"

Ranger's guy got a smug look on his face and said, "Ranger instructed that you are welcome to call the police but felt that you wouldn't see that as an option." Bastard! Why did I come here? I knew I couldn't trust that psycho! I thought fast. If I gave this idiot too much grief he might have really locked me up here or called the TPD and I would have been stuck.

I put on a defeated face and said, "Okay, I'll wait." I scanned my surroundings quickly. The elevator was to my left and the stairs to my right. I knew the whole place was under surveillance. I remembered the way we'd come in and where the garage was. I headed back to the office and my guard turned his back and headed the other way believing I had given up. I opened the office door then headed right for the stairs. I flew down them barely touching the floor and went into the garage. I grabbed a broom as I entered and barricaded the door. That would give me a minute. Maybe. I had a moment of panic when I didn't see my van. Ugh! A Cayenne was the closest vehicle to the closed garage door and by some miracle the keys were in it! I could hear Ranger's hoods breaking down the door so I hopped in, gunned the engine and went right out through the closed door! SMASH! I pulled the wheel hard to the right and got away from there as fast as I could. Then I felt my phone vibrate.

"Gus, what did you find?" I asked.

"Meet me, Joe." He insisted. Shit.

"You're wasting time. I know where Stephanie and Violet are being held." Well, sort of. I was getting desperate.

"What?" He asked, "Where are they? What's going on?"

"They're being held somewhere on Stark. Violet called me on Stephanie's phone. I'm on my way there now…"

"What are you doing, Joe? You can't do this alone! I found out Angelino is a made man in the Riina clan!" he told me. So it was Violet's family!

"Let me check it out and I'll call you for back up once I know more." All I wanted to do was to go get Stephanie.

"Don't do this! TPD is looking for you. Do you even have a weapon?" Shit. No, I didn't. And by now Rangeman must have reported this car stolen. "Think like a cop, Joe." Gus sounded exasperated. He was right, though. I needed keep my head clear and think.

"Give me 15 minutes to sort things out and I'll call you back."

There was a long pause and then Gus said reluctantly, "Okay. But if I don't hear from you within 1 hour I'm coming with half of the Trenton PD!" And he disconnected.

I dialed Paul.

"Hey Joe, I was just going to call you. Lula and Connie haven't heard…" he answered.

"Listen to me," I interrupted, "I need a weapon and I may need some help." I hated to ask him but I was desperate.

Paul paused, "I can get you a gun right away. What else?" Where can we meet? I thought about it.

"Meet me at _Bucky _Siedler's garage as soon as you can. Make sure no one follows you." I hung up and headed to my old friend's garage. I needed a car that wasn't hot and a gun fast. My phone vibrated again. Ranger! I clicked to answer.

"You WILL pay for that garage door," he said and disconnected. I snickered. It was only a matter of time before he found me. I would have to ditch his car before I met up with Paul. I drove 3 blocks from Bucky's and left the Cayenne in a lot. I threw the keys as far as I could into a nearby field and walked fast with my hood up and head down. I entered the office through a side door.

"Joe! Good to see you, man!" Bucky said.

I nodded and said, "I'm meeting my brother here but you never saw me."

I looked him right in the eyes, his face got serious and he gave a slight nod saying, "Whatever you need. You know that." I waited impatiently for a few minutes before Paul pulled up into the garage and Bucky closed the door. Paul wordlessly handed me a bag that contained a handgun.

"Loaded?" I asked and he nodded.

"What's the plan?" Paul asked. Wish I had one! It was all happening so fast!

"I need you to drive me to Stark and we'll try to figure out where they're being held," I answered. "Thanks man," I said to Bucky as Paul and I climbed into his car and headed to the worst part of town.

We drove in silence, which was good for me since I was trying to sort out what I knew. I had called Violet for our hotel meeting that ended up on tape so either that room was being taped and it had nothing to do with us or, and this was killing me, Vy had set it up. Why would she do that? To blackmail me? Hurt me? And how much was Ranger involved? He had been so smug about the video.

We reached Stark and there were several buildings where the girls could be being held. One building in particular seemed the most likely place to me. It was vacant and far enough from other dwellings that even if they screamed hardly anyone would hear. Not that anyone on Stark would bother to help anyway. I got out and put the gun in my waistband.

"What are we going to do?" Paul asked. How much should I involve my brother? His life was already a mess and I didn't want to make more trouble for him.

"I want you to watch here and call my phone if you see anything suspicious. I'm going to check out this building and then I'll call you. If anything happens…dial 911 and tell them I'm in there. Oh, and call Gus Chianni and tell him where I am."

Paul looked worried but just nodded his head. "Be careful, Joe." He surveyed our surroundings and got back in the car to make the call for me.

I entered the building when my phone vibrated again. It was Stephanie's phone. I ducked into a vacant room and answered.

"Violet, are you okay? Have you seen Stephanie?" I whispered.

"Joe, where are you? They haven't been in again yet. I don't know where Stephanie is." Damn.

"I'm in a building on Stark. Any idea what floor you're on?"

"We're in a room with no windows and I know we're up a few floors…Oh God, they're coming…" Click. She hung up.

I had to hurry. The first floor looked empty. I took the stairs to the second floor and there were some homeless men sleeping in the hall. They can't be there. I decided to go up to 8 and take a shot at the top floor. As I left the stairwell I realized this could be it. There were several interior rooms and they were quite large. I moved to the first door and it opened but no one was inside. Then I heard a noise. Someone was moving in the next room. I drew my gun and listened at the wall. There was someone in there! I tried the door knob and it was locked. Break it down or pick the lock. I decided it might be best to pick it since I didn't know what to expect inside. I picked the lock and opened the door a crack. I saw Stephanie bound and sitting in a chair! Her face was bruised and her nose bleeding. That was the end of my self-control! I pushed the door wide and entered the room with my gun before me, scanning for anyone else. Stephanie's eyes lit up when she saw me, but not with happiness.

"Joe!" She screamed, "It's a trap!" Then everything went black.

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! Next chapter coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Special thanks to my editor Becky for making this story better and fixing my mistakes!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 12**

I opened my eyes and my head was throbbing. I sat up slowly, blinked and the first thing I saw was a huge gun pointed at me. As my vision cleared, I saw that Violet was the one holding it. I put my hand up to my right temple and felt blood.

"Put both of your hands up." Violet said. I put up my hands as I got to my feet, feeling a little dizzy. My training kicked in.

"Nice seeing you again, Vy," I said calmly. Get her talking. Stephanie was standing against the wall to my right, her hands bound with duct tape. She looked like she was about to cry. Our eyes met for a moment and I gave her a small smile trying to reassure her.

"I've been waiting for you, Joe. We couldn't start this party without you, lover." The look on Violet's face was something I'd never seen before. She looked cold and hard. What had I gotten myself into?

"Let Stephanie go. She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"No!" Stephanie screamed. Damn, I just wanted to get her out of this. It was all my fault.

Violet laughed. "Oh Joe, you really don't know me! I don't take orders from anyone." She said and turned the gun on Stephanie. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I had to say something to get her attention back.

"Why are you doing this, Violet? Is this because I didn't want you anymore?" She spun around and pointed the gun at me with rage in her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Then her eyes softened suddenly - bedroom eyes, "I mean you are good for _some_ things. I _did_ love you …in my own way." She said and I saw Stephanie flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"You have me now. You don't need Stephanie." I tried again.

"Huh," Violet said with a small laugh, "Still sticking up for the love of your life after everything she's put you through? You've got it bad, Joe." She shook her head.

"What are you talking about, Violet?" At least she had the gun on me instead of Stephanie. Violet's voice was steady but she was pacing, nervous. How long did I have before Chianni showed up? And how did I get Stephanie out of here?

Violet laughed again, "I mean cheating on you endlessly, Joe." My stomach dropped and I saw Stephanie had reacted to the accusation, too.

"You know nothing about our relationship," I said. She walked up close to me with the gun pressed into my chest.

"I may know more than you, Joe."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed me a picture. It was Stephanie and Ranger kissing in an alley. I kept my cop-face in place as she thumbed through picture after picture of them together kissing, fondling.

"Enough," I said. "This is getting us nowhere." I was glad my voice sounded normal because I was feeling pretty sick. Knowing Stephanie had been with Ranger was one thing but seeing all this proof of it was another. Violet was enjoying pushing my buttons way too much.

"And the grand finale," Violet snickered ignoring me and started playing a video on her phone. It was a grainy security video. A Porsche pulled into view and a woman with curly brown hair got out and sat on top of the man in the driver's seat and started bouncing up and down. Oh my God! I could feel the color draining from my face. It was impossible to hide my physical reaction. I looked over at Stephanie and even though she couldn't see what I was watching, she knew and tears were streaking down her cheeks. She dropped her eyes from mine. Damn.

"Oh!" Violet said in mock sympathy. "That one got to you a little, didn't it?" Yes. It broke my heart but I had to keep my head on what was happening here. Our lives were depending on it. What was she getting at? I had to keep her talking.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I hate not getting my way." She said flatly. "And since I had a mess to clean up, I figured I could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak." She winked at me.

"So you framed me for John's murder?"

She smiled again, "Good job, Detective. I knew you'd figure it out, but lucky for me too late."

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"Not directly." She answered, pacing the floor, "I mean, I had to get you out of your house and make sure you didn't have an alibi. Funny thing is," her words were calm but she was nervous, "after I got the video to John and you paged me, I started to have second thoughts. Seeing you again I remembered how much I loved you." Her face went cold, "But once again you chose Stephanie over me. Silly fool!" She sounded disgusted.

"Why did you kill John?" I asked.

She lifted the gun again towards me and snickered. "That idiot was constantly causing me and my family problems! By the time he finally realized who I really am he was in deep with gamblers and thought he could get me to save him by blackmailing me." She shook her head.

I took a step towards Violet, "Didn't you love him?" I wanted to shift gears and bide my time, "Isn't that why we couldn't be together?"

She held the gun tighter, "I loved his money and connections. You were the one I wanted." Her eyes were locked on mine. I cringed inside. Violet was unstable and backed into a corner. She was capable of anything at this point and she was playing games.

I laughed a little, "I guess a Trenton cop wasn't going to cut it in the money and connections department." This was going to have to be the performance of a lifetime if I wanted to get Stephanie and myself out of here alive. "Did you make that tape of us?" I tried to remember what I'd felt for Violet. I needed her to believe I still cared. "It brought back memories…"

Violet smiled, "Yes, it did." Our eyes locked for a few more moments.

"Why did you tape us?" I asked. "Did you want to hurt me even then?" I tried to sound hurt, and I was - just not by Violet.

"Oh…I don't know." She said on a sigh looking down. "I was angry you left me. Like I said, I'm used to getting my way." I caught a glimpse of Stephanie watching us. She looked confused, maybe even jealous. "I guess I thought having a sex tape with a cop might come in handy sometime."

"Was Ranger involved?" I asked, feeling bile rise into my throat. I had to know.

Violet laughed, "Where do you think I got the equipment?" Bastard! I wondered how well they knew each other. I needed to find out the truth.

"How do you know Ranger? Did he give you those pictures?"

"My family has done business with him for years. Although he likes to stay on the right side of the law," she replied. "Mostly." She shrugged and I nodded at her.

"And?" I prompted.

"So when you left me for _her _again," she motioned at Stephanie with the gun, "I got to know him better. He's an opportunist, and clearly you share the same taste in women." She snickered and continued, "A mutual friend of ours gave me the photos. I guess I'm not the only woman you've left hanging, Joe." What? And suddenly I knew.

"Terri!" I hissed. Violet nodded at me. My past wasn't just coming back to bite me in the ass, it was swallowing me whole! My head was spinning. I counted to twenty and shifted gears.

"I thought we had something, Vy. I guess I gave up when I realized you'd never leave John. And it turns out I left you for a woman who wouldn't commit to me anyway." I said bitterly. I didn't have to act about the bitter part.

"Finally coming to your senses?" She looked at me like she was trying to gauge my honesty. Good thing I'm a skilled liar.

"I don't know what I was thinking." I said quietly. I gazed down and shook my head slowly, "I've made so many mistakes."

"Well you can get your revenge right now, Joe." I looked up into her eyes. She looked crazed, out of control.

"What do you mean?"

"I have money, Joe. We can go away together."

"Where would we go?" I played along.

"Italy?" She suggested. "Anywhere you want, Joe." She looked at me like a school girl with a crush, and cold fear hit me. She had gone off the deep end! "But you have to do something for me first."

"Tell me."

She looked at me deadly serious and said, "Prove yourself to me. Kill Stephanie."

I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story! It means so much!


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing and just having fun with some amazing characters. Many thanks to Becky for editing and always supporting! Happy New Year Cupcakes!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 13**

"W-what?" I stuttered, unable to control my reaction.

"You heard me," Violet replied. "I want you to kill Stephanie." Her eyes were dead serious and searching mine again for the answer she wanted. I couldn't even look at Stephanie for fear that my true feelings would be exposed. Violet continued, "She's made a fool out of you, Joe. It's time for you to choose me."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes for a minute. Paul or Chianni with the TPD might be here any minute but I didn't know how long I could stall Violet. If I didn't go along she might just shoot us both and walk away. Violet had lost it completely, and I felt real fear.

I opened my eyes and looked right into Violet's green ones. "What do you want me to do?"

Violet was still trying to figure me out but she pulled another gun from her bag and replied, "Shoot her." I reached out for the gun but she still had hers trained on me and took a step back.

"What do you want from me, Violet?" I shouted. That caught her off guard and she blinked hard.

"Are you done with her, Joe? Will you do this for me?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. She needed to believe me. I turned to Stephanie who was crouched against the wall now. She looked so scared. "I'm over this lying bitch. Where's your lover to save you now?" I hissed at Steph and she cringed like she'd been slapped, and pain shot to my heart. I'm sorry Cupcake!

"Tell her how it felt to watch her with another man." Violet demanded. I suddenly felt drained, exhausted. My eyes burned and it felt like I'd swallowed a golf ball. I couldn't form words. My eyes were still on Stephanie but she was making a point to avoid eye contact with me. I swallowed hard.

"Let's get this over with," I said. "Not like I've never killed someone before." Not like I don't still have nightmares about it either.

Violet shoved her gun into my back and handed a pistol around to me. "Do it now or I swear I'll kill you." Her voice was cold as ice and I believed her. Stephanie finally looked up at me and our eyes held for a moment. "I love you," I mouthed silently. I said a little prayer, counted to 5 in my head and swung around to point my gun at Violet. Shots rang out and everything went black.

I knew I wasn't dead because I heard more shots, then screaming and running. I could hear Stephanie crying.

"Joe," she wept. "Hang on Joe, help is coming."

"Is he breathing?" Paul? When did he get here? His voice was shaky.

"Yes," Stephanie replied, "but he's losing a lot of blood." More sobs. God, I hate it when she cries. I wanted to tell her I was okay, that everything was okay, but I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was finally able to open my eyes and saw her beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

"Joe, "she said her voice barely above a whisper. I wouldn't have heard at all if she wasn't so close to me. Pain was like fire racing all over me. I had no idea where I'd been hit. "I'm so sorry, Joe. I love you. Please hold on." There was so much I wanted to say to her but no words would come. Paul's face came into view. He was white as a ghost. Funny where your mind goes when you're dying but I thought about Grandma Bella and wondered if I had really been shot three times.

"Is she dead?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes." Paul replied. They exchanged a glance. Violet! I'd never got a shot off so Paul must have taken her out. I heard sirens. Stephanie was whispering to me. Telling me she'd always loved me, that she'd been a fool, that she just wanted one chance to prove it to me. I was staring at her face thinking if this is the last thing I hear and see, I'm okay with that. I drifted away.

_I see myself as if I'm watching from above. I'm getting out of my car at my house. It's evening and I must be coming home from work. I walk up and unlock my door, already hearing Bob panting in anticipation to seeing me. That dog always makes me smile! I open the door and brace myself as he runs into me, wagging his shaggy tail. I pet him and rub him down. Suddenly, there's a little boy of about two years of age. He looks a lot like me except for his big blue eyes, like… Then I look up and see Stephanie standing there smiling at me, holding a baby girl in her arms. I scoop up the boy and kiss him, then Steph, then the baby. Heaven. I must be in heaven._

The first thing that told me I was still alive was the pain. My chest and arm hurt in such a way that I knew I must be drugged or I'd be truly suffering. Then I heard the beeps of machines around me. Yes, I was in the hospital and I was alive! I didn't want to move, afraid that I didn't know what might bring me more pain. I opened my eyes slowly but that only gave me a view of the white ceiling above. I heard movement to my left and Paul's face came into view. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days or slept, either, from the bags under his eyes. Concern gave way to a slow smile when he saw that I was awake.

"About time you woke up, lazy bum," he said softly. His voice told me more than his words. It had been hard. I had been in bad shape.

I tried to smile back but it came out more like a grimace as each movement seemed to shoot more pain from my chest and arm. Paul's smile faded and he hit the button to call the nurse.

"Stephanie, he's awake." Stephanie! I could hear my heart monitor speed up at the sound of her name. She was here with me! Then I could see her. Like Paul, her face reflected how much she'd been worried about me.

"Joe." She said, and tears welled in her eyes. She swiped them away quickly and put on a brave face. That's my girl! "You're going to be okay, Joe." I could feel her holding my hand.

"Good to kn-know." I managed to get out between clenched teeth. She gave a little smile at that.

The nurse entered the room and started checking the monitors and evaluating my vital signs.

"Welcome back, Detective. You seem to be having some pain. I'll take care of that right away." She smiled and started to inject something into my I.V.

"Wait," I said and closed my eyes against the pain, "I want to be awake." I needed to know what was wrong with me. I needed to talk to Stephanie.

The nurse nodded, "I understand, but you're body needs rest to heal. I'll give you a half dose for now and see how you're doing in a bit. The doctor should be in shortly." She smiled again and left the room.

"I'm going to make some calls and let everyone know you're awake, Joe," Paul said. He stood over me and said quietly, "It's good to have you back, little brother." Tears welled in his eyes and he walked out fast.

I turned my head slowly to look at Stephanie. She looked so tired but still beautiful. She lifted my hand with hers and kissed it, never breaking eye contact.

"I missed you." She said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days." Her voice broke and the tears she'd been fighting fell and she looked away. Four days? I was stunned. No wonder she and Paul looked so worried.

"Don't cry, Cupcake. I hate it when you cry."

"I have every right to cry, Morelli!" She got a little loud showing that Jersey Girl attitude I love so much and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "You scared the crap out of me! I thought…" her voice trailed off and all the bravado was gone. She swiped at the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Where was I hit?" I asked.

"One in the a-arm and t-two in the chest." She took a deep breath, trying to get ahold of her emotions.

I thought of all that had happened in that room before I was shot. I needed to say some things to Stephanie. I didn't know why but I was overcome with a feeling of urgency. I had to talk to her. I had to make things right.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie." I looked in her eyes, needing her to hear me. Needing her to understand how important it was that she believed me. Forgave me.

"W-what?" Stephanie looked confused.

"Stephanie," I began but the pain made me pause. I took a deep breath and continued, "I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for what I said to you that day. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past. I'm sorry I…"

"Stop it!" Stephanie yelled at me. Was that anger in her eyes? She started pacing next to my bed.

"Please, Steph, I need to do this." I didn't understand. Why wouldn't she hear me?

"No!" She was crying again, "You need your rest. I need to go feed Bob and Rex and…I'll be back later." She kissed me on the forehead and paused to look in my eyes for just a moment before rushing out of my hospital room.

I laid there stunned for a moment. Why wouldn't she listen to me? Had I already lost her? The pain from my injuries was nothing compared to the ache in my heart at the thought of living without her.

The nurse came in just then.

"I'm ready to go back to sleep now." I felt the drug enter my bloodstream and all pain disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and follows this story. A very special Thanks to Becky for editing and encouragement! These characters aren't mine-just having some fun with them!

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 14**

When I awoke I knew hours had passed by the change of light through the window of my hospital room. The pain had returned but the medication was keeping it tolerable. I looked over to see Paul sleeping in a chair to my right. I turned to my left and looking into the eyes of my mother and Grandma Bella.

"Joseph." Grandma Bella said with a knowing nod. I'm not going to lie, she creeps me out sometimes. My mother looked tired but managed a smile. She brushed my hair from my face in a familiar gesture she's done hundreds of times.

"How are you feeling, Joseph?" My mother asked.

"Sore." Sad, confused, but I didn't want to get into that with her. "Has Stephanie been back?" She shook her head.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," she was trying to reassure me. "She was here all the time while you were…" she trailed off, the pain of the whole ordeal clear on her face. She swallowed hard.

"I'm okay now, Ma." I said gently, reaching for her hand. She squeezed mine and raised her chin. Grandma Bella had been oddly silent but I could see her staring at me.

"How are you Grandma Bella?" I asked.

"Better now that you're back with us, Joseph. I knew you'd pull through. Wasn't your time." She said with authority. I smiled.

"Three times, just like you said," I admitted. She just nodded. Yikes!

"We're going to late mass to pray for you, Joseph." My mother said and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "We'll be back tomorrow and bring you some decent food." They hurried out.

"I thought they'd never leave," Paul said on a yawn from his chair next to me. He stretched his arms over his head. "I love Grandma Bella and all but the old broad creeps me out sometimes. How's the pain?"

"Drugs are helping." I replied.

"I bet," he laughed. Then he got more serious, "You scared the shit out of me."

"You saved my life."

"No."

"Yes. If you hadn't come in, Violet would have finished me off for sure." Paul just shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. He put his head down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I killed her." He looked up and shook his head again. I knew from experience that it never was an easy thing to get over, even if it was justified. And I'd put him in the situation in the first place. He got up and paced the side of my hospital bed.

"I'm sorry that I got you involved," I said sadly.

Paul waved his hand in a gesture to stop. "You would've done it for me." We made eye contact and I nodded. Yes, I would have.

"How's Stephanie?" I asked.

He shook his head at me. "You've got it bad."

"I know." I was an idiot. What could I say? I loved her so much.

"She was pretty hysterical at the scene. Making deals with God and all that." Paul paused, his eyes distant with the memory. "We all were trying to make deals with God." He blinked hard. Dammit, my stupid, selfish behavior in the past had not only come back to haunt me, but had hurt my brother and Stephanie, too. I closed my eyes. When had things gotten so fucked up? Paul turned back towards me and plopped down in his chair by the bed.

"I'm sorry." I said again, knowing it wasn't enough. I couldn't even look at him.

He smacked me on the side of my head, "Shut up," Paul said with a smirk on his face. "It's over. You're okay. I'm okay. Now shut up about it." We locked eyes and I nodded.

"My life is a mess." I said.

"Join the club." Paul replied. Shit, no kidding. Here I was feeling sorry for my situation and Paul was in his own hell with a pregnant mistress and his family in shambles.

"What a couple of fuck ups we are." I said with a bitter laugh. Paul's head bobbed up and down in agreement. "You still staying at my place?"

"Yeah, at least until I can get a few things figured out."

"You're welcome as long as you like. I don't even know when they'll let me out of here. Have you seen the kids?"

"Yeah, Maria lets me have them whenever I want. She's been great considering she hates my guts." We were both paying for past mistakes.

"What about Gina?" I asked.

Paul sighed, "She's keeping the baby. She wants us to move in together. Maybe get married someday."

"What do you want to do?"

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?" Paul replied, irritated. He got up from the chair again and paced the room. I knew my brother well enough to know that he needed a minute so I stayed silent.

Finally he calmed a little and said thoughtfully, "I want to do the right thing for once in my life," he sat down and continued, "I want to stop hurting the people that love me." I gave him a nod. We didn't have a lot of examples from the men in our family of doing the right thing growing up. Or not hurting people either. "How about you," he asked, "What do you want, Joe?"

His question caught me off guard a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Stephanie. What are you going to do?"

I closed my eyes for a minute. I wanted to make things right, to make her understand how sorry I was for all the pain I'd caused and how much I truly loved her. But she was already running from me again.

"She loves you." Paul said.

"I love her. It's not that simple."

"Never is. But you deserve better…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

He threw me a look of disgust. "You don't even realize it, do you?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Better what, Paul? I'm no saint you know…" I was getting pissed at his implication.

"Neither is Stephanie!" Paul was on his feet now. Angry. "You need to stop settling for whatever she'll give you! Man up!"

"I'm not settling for anything!" It was a lie and we both knew it.

He shook his head at me. "I know I'm a screw up. I'm not even going to make excuses. My life is a mess because I made it a fucking mess! But you…" he looked down at his shoes trying to calm himself.

"But me what?" I was angry and I didn't even really know why. He was yelling so I was yelling back. Typical interaction for my family. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Tell Stephanie the truth about what you want!" he yelled, "and then stop letting her string you along! If she can't decide then that's it - it's over!" His face was red and he was waving his arms around. I was stunned for a moment. Who the hell was he to give me relationship advice? What the fuck did he know? But I kept my mouth shut because deep down I knew he was right.

The silence in the room felt odd after our little shouting match. I looked out the window and he took his seat next to the bed. I jumped when he finally broke the silence, "You don't deserve all this, Joe," he said quietly, "You've been good to Stephanie. I know you have. You don't deserve to keep paying for mistakes you made when you were a kid or things her ex-husband did or whatever the hell it is that keeps her from marrying you."

I couldn't think of a thing to say to that. Had it really only been a short time ago that Stephanie and I were engaged and I had really thought she was finally ready to marry me? It seemed so long ago now. That damn subpoena had shown up and everything turned to shit. It was horrible timing, but then again it seemed like Stephanie was just looking for an excuse to run. Again.

All of a sudden the dream I'd had when I was unconscious came back to me vividly - right down to that amazing feeling of having a family with Stephanie waiting there for me at home. Would we ever get there?

"I should let you rest," Paul said, obviously feeling guilty for fighting with me. He got up out of his chair.

"I had this vision or dream or something while I was out," I needed to say it out loud.

Paul looked at me with raised eyebrows and his signature smirk. "Vision? Don't start getting all Grandma Bella on me, Joe. One in the family is enough!" He laughed but I was still deep in my fantasy. Maybe it was the drugs, but the vision was so clear I swear I could feel them. Smell them.

"I saw what it would be like if I was married to Stephanie and we had a couple of kids. I was so happy," I swallowed hard, "I never realized just how badly I wanted it until I saw what it could be." There was a lump in my throat and I was so tired all of a sudden.

Paul stared at me for a moment and then he leaned close, "Tell her," he said. "I'll be back tomorrow Joe. Get some rest." He headed for the door.

"Paul,"

"Yeah," he turned back towards me.

He'd saved my life, been there when I needed him, and was still hanging around trying to help my dumb ass, but all I could come up with was, "Thanks."

He shook his head like he was disgusted, but he was smiling, "We gotta get you out of this hospital and get your balls reattached." He laughed and walked out.

The doctor came in soon after Paul left and checked me over. He said it had been touch and go but I was making fast improvement. I should be fine but my wounds would take time to heal. It would be awhile before I could go home.

Home. I missed home. And Pino's. And Bob. And her. I laid there for a long time thinking about Stephanie. Where was she? Did she miss me too? I finally drifted off to sleep.

_Stephanie and I are on my couch watching TV. The boy - our boy - is asleep on the couch next to her under a soft blanket, and I have our baby girl on one shoulder and Stephanie on the other. There's an open pizza box on the coffee table and Bob is asleep on the floor with some cheese stuck to his ear. A soft breeze is moving Aunt Rose's curtains. I'm struck by how simple it is and how happy it makes me feel. I wish I could just stay here…_

I feel a soft hand take mine and I open my eyes.

"Stephanie."


	15. Chapter 15

As always, BIG Thanks to Becky for editing! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. It keeps me motivated. All characters belong to JE and this is just for fun.

**808 at 10**

**Chapter 15**

Isn't it funny how the mind works? I'd been longing for Stephanie and here she was, yet I couldn't help feeling some disappointment at leaving my beautiful fantasy of a future with her for the harsh reality of the hospital and uncertainty of our relationship. I looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and my dream faded away. She was real and she was with me.

How easy would it have been to fall into our usual pattern? To just ignore the hard questions, swallow my pride and my pain and just be with her? But I knew I couldn't do it anymore. For better or worse, we'd reached a point of no return. There was no going back after all we'd been through. We'd go forward together without the secrets and lies of our pasts or break apart. It made my heart ache but Paul had been right. I wasn't willing to settle only for whatever Stephanie was willing to give me. We both deserved better.

Neither of us spoke for several minutes. She was studying my face and brushing back my hair with one hand while the other remained in mine.

"I love you." I said. She smiled a little but it never reached her eyes.

"I love you." She said without hesitation. How long ago had it been since she couldn't even say the words? We didn't say it all the time even when we were engaged but I felt it and knew it since..well, as long as I could remember she'd had a place in my heart.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better now." I smiled at her but she looked away. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said and she busied herself arranging the flowers and cards on my side table.

Stephanie was clearly nervous and as much as I was hurting and tired, I didn't think we could wait any longer. I took a deep breathe.

"Cupcake, we need to talk." She flinched at my words.

"Never been our strong suit."

"Well, I'd like for that to change. There are things I need to say." Stephanie looked at the door planning her escape.

"You need your rest." She was stalling.

"I need this more." Tears welled in her eyes and she made her move around my bed.

"I c-can't.." she mumbled.

No way! She was not running from me again! I pulled the IVs from my arms and bolted from my bed. My body was screaming from the pain but I was running on anger and adrenaline. I got to the door just before her and slammed it shut with my arm over her shoulder.

"We need to talk." I muttered through gritted teeth.

Sure some of it was anger but a lot of it was pain. I was feeling sick and dizzy. Stephanie turned to face me and I must have looked pretty bad too.

"Joe!" she grabbed for me as I sunk to the floor. "Oh God…" I sat there for a minute just looking at her.

"Don't cry, Cupcake. I hate it when you cry."

"I have every right to cry, Morelli," she said, swiping at her eyes and putting on her Jersey-girl attitude. Not gonna lie, even as bad as I felt it was sexy as hell.

"Your crazy ex-girlfriend kidnapped me and shot you and…" she lost the battle and put her face in her hands crying harder.

"I'm so sorry, Stephanie." I said.

She lifted her head and just looked at me for a moment. She looked confused.

"You're sorry?" she shook her head and looked away from me.

"More than you know," I answered touching her hand. "I hate that my stupid mistakes from the past hurt you. She could have… If it hadn't been for Paul…" I couldn't finish the thought. The idea that she might have died because of me was more painful than my wounds at that moment. She looked back up at me.

"My mistakes hurt you, too." Our eyes locked for a moment and I saw my own guilt and pain reflected in her eyes.

"I don't care about the past Stephanie."

"How can you say that?" she asked, "I still can't get the image of you and Violet together out of my head. And you weren't even with me then. I know those pictures and that video of me and…" she wouldn't meet my eyes again. "And then to find out he was involved in the whole thing… How could you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Cupcake. It hurt, but I'd like to move on from your past…and mine. I want to talk about our future, together. I love you, Stephanie." She leaned in and hugged me. It hurt like hell but I didn't even care.

"Why do you love me, Joe. I'm such a mess."

"I like mess." I said into her hair. Damn, she smelled good. Coconut and lime shampoo. She laughed a little at that. She looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry for…everything." She kissed me and I felt dizzy. May have been the drugs but it was probably at least partly her.

"What is going on in here?"

A nurse had pushed the door open as far as our bodies on the floor would allow and didn't look happy. She wedged her way in the door and helped Stephanie get me back into my hospital bed. I felt exhausted and sore, but the sense of relief was overwhelming. We'd talked and it hadn't ended in a screaming match. It was a start! Okay, well there was a little drama in the middle but for Steph and I it was a small miracle anyway.

The nurse cleaned up the sores I'd made pulling out the IVs and gave me a stern warning about strapping me to the bed if I couldn't control myself. I nodded like a 5 year old. As soon as she was gone and I made eye contact with Stephanie we burst into laughter.

"You got in trouble." She teased.

"Totally worth it." I said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up next to me.

"Hey, Nurse Ratchet could be back any minute! You're trying to get me in trouble too now."

"Old habits die hard." It felt good to be teasing her again.

"So what do they feed you in this place?" she asked.

I pointed to one of the bags hanging above me.

"Besides this, I've had some jello and water so far." Stephanie made a gagging sound. That's about how I felt about it, too.

"How about I smuggle in a meatball sub from Pino's" My mouth started watering at the mention of it.

"We'd be breaking more rules. Risk having me strapped to this bed," I said which suddenly didn't sound like such a bad idea with Stephanie around.

"That is the dirtiest smile." She said and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss deepened and I groaned realizing that in my current situation it would be awhile before we could be alone.

"You're a tease." I moaned.

"Our bed is lonely without you," she whispered against my ear.

Our bed? I squeezed her tight against me and closed my eyes.

"Eh-hem" A man's voice in the room made us both jump. Carl, Big Dog, Eddie and Robin were all standing there.

"Don't mind us," Carl said, "We'll just watch until you're done." Typical Carl.

"You wish." Stephanie said, getting up and adjusting her clothes with a little pink creeping into her cheeks.

"How ya doin, Morelli?" Eddie asked.

"Getting better." I replied.

"Well, since you've got company, I'm on a mission to get you some food that requires chewing." Stephanie gave me a quick kiss and headed out.

My cop friends all took chairs around the bed.

"Last time we saw you was behind bars," Robin said, "Not sure this is much better." She gave me a small smile.

"I'm having a bad month." I smiled back.

"Did you hear from the Captain?" Eddie asked.

"Targa? No, why? What did you hear?" Did I still have a job? I'd been so worried about Steph and everything else I'd forgotten all the trouble I had been in.

"Maybe it's a secret." Carl teased.

"Shut up, Carl," Robin told him, "You're reinstated. Targa figured you've been through enough. He said to tell you to get better then get your ass back to work."

"We can't stay long," Big Dog said rising, "We just wanted to check in and bring you some good news."

"Thanks," I said, "I appreciate it." I let it sink in-I had my job back.

"Now, don't go getting all soft on us, Morelli." Carl said, obviously seeing the relief on my face.

Between Stephanie and getting my job back I might hurt myself smiling. Speaking of hurt, I was badly in need of pain medication. I think the nurse who caught me and Steph on the floor was punishing me.

"Anything you need, man." Big Dog said. Anything?

"There is one thing," I said, realizing I had a bit more unfinished business, "I want to see Manoso."


End file.
